Castle of Shards
by Vodid
Summary: Mission City was a tragedy. Most were traumatized. Lost family, friends, jobs. But for Ree, she didn't lose anything. Not her parents, not her home, nothing. Because she lost her memory. She didn't remember life with them. Now staying with the Witwickys, Ree can't even remember her new life. But she does remember the spirits inside her head. Linkin Park song/vent fic Prowl/OC/Jazz
1. Papercut

**Warning! This story contains self harm, suicidal thoughts, sexual situations and some language**

 **Word count: 3,047**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Papercut"**

...

 _Have you ever had something or someone close to you?_

...

A small family of two parents and a daughter laughed heartily in the car as they made their way down the highway. A green sign whisped past from above, and said in big white letters, "Mission City."

"His face was bug-eyed, and mouth hung open," the man driving chuckled, "That race was my favorite."

"What year was it, Dad?" The girl in the back asked, her green eyes meeting with his brown, almost black ones, in the rear view mirror.

"Summer of '92. A couple days after you were born."

He smiled brightly at his daughter, the father always looked forward to seeing her after every race he finished. He always missed her curly, wild brown hair, her mischievous and awkward green eyes. Even the jovial smile that was always plastered on her face that he seems to never grow tired of.

...

 _That you didn't know who you'd be or what you'd do if they weren't there?_

...

The blue sedan, a Toyota Camry, continued down the road, weaving through other cars strategically. The rumble of the engine increased as they sped through and onto the roads of Mission City, their destination.

Minutes after, small talk ending, the Camry came to a slow stop in a parking lot and the family climbed out. A man of a sturdy build opened the driver's door, turned and pulled the handle open for his daughter to climb out of the backseat, she accepted gratefully and followed her mother towards the building.

...

 _Have you ever lost that someone or something?_

...

A whistling noise resounded through the city and the family looked up, finding a jet fly past with the deep rumble of its engine. Missiles were fired from it and they hit near a propped up... Furby truck, was it?

And near that truck, now demolished within a mere second, were robots. Giant robots. From the girl's view, she could only see two; a short, stocky, muscled black one and a leaner yellow one. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched. The girl's eyes didn't look away from the two, even as their blue eyes met hers for a split second.

Robots.

A boy was shouting at the yellow one, who was struggling on the ground. She noticed his legs were gone from the knee down. The teenager pushed a grey sports car out of the way, and it complied. There wasn't a driver in it. This kid have super strength or something?

Another explosion made its way through the mayhem and the girl threw herself away from the too-close blast. Her feet picked her up and raced over to the boy, who looked all too familiar to her. He turned to her, and his green eyes widened, "Ree," he breathed out.

"Sam," The girl raced forward and Sam captured her in his arms, he placed his chin on her shoulder and tucked his face against her ear. She pulled back and glanced at the Pontiac Solstice and the desperate yellow robot, then looked to the brown haired boy, who she knew as her identical cousin, "Sam, what is going on?"

Her eyes scanned the area, and she realized her parents weren't anywhere in sight. Ree, the girl, began to run back to her original position, but was stopped by something grey and metal looping around her waist. She looked down and tried to wiggle out of the finger of the robot. Her panicked eyes scanned the building they were going into. Rubble. Not even their sedan stood.

Her small frame collapsed onto the asphalt as she realized that the building was demolished, most likely along with her parents. Ree stared at the wreckage that she was almost in. The girl struggled out of the grip that still held her form that fell onto the ground.

She bent over and let out a heavy sob.

...

 _And it left you physically and emotionally broken?_

...

Ree stopped struggling and let herself become pulled away by the grey robot. She ignored the warm liquid trailing down her cheeks, both blood and tears. Her hand tentatively went up to touch her temple, and it brought stinging pain. Sighing, she realized it was an open gash.

The grey robot pulled her away, mumbling to her, "C'mon, we gotta get ya outta here."

He, voice sounding male, released her and she followed along with his long strides, settling for a fast jog to stay right on his heel. People rushed past and explosions were heard from afar.

This was a war zone.

The grey robot gestured for her to stay put, and she complied. He stalked up to the side of the building before lunging back and pulling out a shield, protecting himelf from whatever harm the much, _much_ larger robot that jumped out will cause.

His evil red eyes scanned ominously over the little area, housing the grey robot and a few fleeing humans. Ree was frozen in place, and stiffened as the large robot connected his gaze with hers. His attention was turned back to the grey robot, and he activated a gun, then open fired and blasted him away.

The grey robot was relentless; he picked himself up and lunged at the robot, who had turned into an alien _jet_ and flew off with the smaller robot in his grasp.

Ree raced to find where he had flown and found them, two blocks over, on top of a building.

"Come here, cretin."

The larger robot grabbed the smaller one, who began shooting him, which did little to no damage, "You wanna piece of me? You want a piece!"

His angry shouts were cut off as the large robot cut him off, grabbing him by the left arm and right leg, "No! I want," the smaller one began to cry out in pain, " _Tw_ -"

...

 _But what if you didn't remember them?_

...

"Hey, you tin can!" Ree shouted as loud as she could, cupping her hands over her mouth to project her voice. It successfully gained the red-eyed one his attention.

The grey one began struggling as the large one moved towards her in interest, "No! Leave her alone!" His blue eyes met her green ones, urgency was laced in with his angry voice, "Lil' lady, _RUN_!"

And she did, as fast as her short legs would carry her away from the large robot, who had begun to chase her down, abandoning the small robot. But before throwing him away, the red-eyed robot ripped the grey one in half like he was nothing. Ree's eyed widened and she tried to run faster.

He just killed that robot! The red-eyed being snarled from behind her, "No one insults me and gets away with it!"

...

 _They were so close, yet so far._

...

He swung his hand and his claws struck Ree's back, not only ripping her coral shirt, but her skin as well. Blood poured out of the deep gashes, pain numbed by the adrenaline coursing in her veins.

Her feet continued to pound on the crushed asphalt, ignoring how louder, heavier and _closer_ the robot's steps were becoming. Ree clutched her chest to stop the painful beating of her heart. A cry slipped out of her mouth when a claw wrapped around her ankle and tripped her. Her body curled and slammed into the ground, head roughly hitting the asphalt.

Ignoring her slightly blurred vision, Ree turned onto her back and braced herself for the pain the giant robot was about to cast upon her.

"Megatron!"

Said robot turned his head in response and grinned, bittersweetly pleased to see whoever it was. He turned away and bellowed, "Prime!"

With that, he shifted and the jet charged towards a red and blue robot.

Ree grasped at her chest, her breathing was quick and it felt like someone was slamming a hammer to her head. Her pulsing was pounding in her deaf ears and rang inside her head.

She was almost killed!

...

 _They slipped out of your grasp._

...

Exhausted, she collapsed onto her back and stared up at the bright sky, watching jets fly overhead.

Countless minutes passed of staring blankly at the blue sky. A figure blocked the sun and hovered over her, concern etched over his visage. Blue eyes scanned over her and frowned at the sight of blood pooling under the girl. She coughed, and saw blood fly out of her mouth and onto the ground.

"Thank you, for trying to save him," he nodded and scooped her up into his fluorescent yellow hands. She caught sight of the burly black robot from earlier picking up the two pieces of the grey one.

Caring less where she was going, Ree allowed the darkness foreshadowing her vision to take over.

...

 _And I lost them._

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

...

...

...

 _"Wake up."_

 _..._

 _"C'mon, wake up."_

 _..._

 _"I need you to_ wake up."

...

 _"Wake up!"_

Her eyes flew open and studied the ceiling for a few moments before groggily turning her head to look around the room. It had light blue walls, white tiled floor checkered with tan. Then there were gadgets and counters lining the wall and a drawn back curtain.

Ree rubbed the thin white sheets in between her fingers, clutching them before relaxing and letting the now crumpled sheets back down. The pillow under her head was soft, as was the mattress she lied upon.

The girl closed her eyes, only for the lids to lift again when she heard the click of a door.

An unfamiliar man walked in, a clipboard in hand and glasses. He had a white medical lab coat, a light blue shirt and khaki pants. This was your stereotypical doctor. The man walked over to Ree's bed and sat next to her feet, "How are you feeling, Ree?"

 _Like a billion bricks were dropped on me,_ she swallowed, "Fine."

"That's good," he jotted down some notes then turned back to her, "Now, do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Ree shook her head, not finding any memories of what exactly just occurred. She was oblivious. The girl couldn't remember anything and everything. It was as though she was given a memory wipe, able to keep only her name.

It was all blank.

 _Was something supposed to be there? What exactly am I supposed to remember? Why can't I find anything?_ This was giving her a headache, the buzzing questions tried to sort themselves out, but seemed to lead back to the same questions. It was a painful cycle she was stuck in.

A throat clearing itself grabbed her attention and Ree looked into the eyes of the doctor's palm, which held three pills and the other hand held a glass of water. _When did he get those?_

She took the biggest pill of his palm, it was no bigger than her little finger's nail. Popping it into her mouth, she took a mouthful of water and swallowed. Ree repeated the process for the other two pills.

"Ree," the girl looked at him over the rim of the glass that sat on her lips, "I'm afraid you have amnesia. We performed an MRI scan and you seem to also be in the early stages of brain aneurysm."

"What's 'brain an-your-ism...?'" She carefully sounded out the foreign word, her tongue did not want to comply with the sound of it.

"Brain an-er-ism," the doctor corrected, "Cerebral aneurysm is a disorder in which a cerebral artery, or vein, balloons in the blood vessel because of its weakness in its wall," he gestured with his hands as he explained.

Ree wasn't following, "What happens when you have a brain aneurysm?"

The doctor placed a hand on her shin as some form of comfort, "You're developing short-term memory loss," when she furrowed her eyebrows, he clarified, "You'll be incapable of making new memories."

Her eyebrows raised and she sucked in a breath, "So... you're saying, I have no memories, and I'll _continue_ to have no memories?"

The doctor nodded, "It'll be a fresh start every day. Each morning you'll wake up with no memory of what happened the day prior. Or any day," and he stood up, placing the glass on a nearby counter and leaving the room.

Ree looked around the room, noticing more than the drowsy observation she made earlier. It was nothing much that caught her eye, except a figure sitting in the corner on a black leather stool that stood in between the counter and wall.

He was male, judging by the lean structure of his body. An African-American man. His pants were black, and he wore a white shirt with two thin, vertical lines, red and blue. Over that shirt was a baggy grey hoodie that seemed to fit his style. Black Adidas adorned his feet. His hair was in dreads drawn back and tied into a hairtie to make up a ponytail. On his forehead sat a blue visor, just above the blue eyes that were staring intensely at Ree.

He opened his mouth and softly said, _"Hey."_

"Hi...?" The girl said with uncertainty at the stranger. She could have sworn she saw the wall through him, like he was transparent. How long has he been there? How long has _she_ been here? Because of her short-term memory loss, how many times has the doctor had to repeat his explanation?

 _"Th' doctor had t' fill ya in twice, today bein' th' second time,"_ he continued with his words, _"Ya been out f'r 'bout a week."_

She nodded, listening to his words. They were odd. Meaning, both the way he spoke, and that they weren't coming through her ears. It sounded like he was speaking in her mind.

He chuckled, _"Tha's 'cause I am speakin' in ya mind, lil' lady,"_ the man paused, waiting for a thought to run through Ree's head, _"Yes, I can read your thoughts. I'm in ya head."_

The man tapped his temple, referring to his head. Or Ree's head, to be exact. The wall behind him was still visible. What was he, a spirit or something? And he confirmed that he was, in fact, a ghost.

 _"Now, now, lil' one, I'm not a ghost. I'm a spirit. If there's any difference between th' two..."_ It was odd. Talking to a gho- _spirit_ that was in her head. _Now how did he get in my head?_

Ree frowned, _what now?_ Her young eyes wandered around the room and she kept thinking about the memories she didn't have. Her mind was so blank, what had happened that made it like this? It felt like there was something supposed to be there, to fill in the space. The only memories were the fuzzy ones that she gained not even thirty minutes ago.

She'll lose it again by morning.

 _"Hey now, dun be like tha'. I'm still here t' fill ya in, just like I did yesterday."_

Her frown became deeper, "I'm sure you'll get tired of having to remind me every day."

The man seemed to think, his usual bright blue eyes dimmed down. His face became straight before reappearing to its normal laidback glow, _"Hmm... Ya could record in a journal or somethin' each night, maybe?"_

"Yeah, that might just work."

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

 _You know when you move to go do or grab something, and when you reach that place you forget why you're there? Or how you are about to say something, but you can't recall what it is._

 _That's how my short-term memory loss works. Every day I begin fresh, and I continuously become forgetful throughout that day. Some moments it even affects everyday things, such as reading or walking. Anything that involves movement, usually becomes forgotten, only for me to pick up on it within a few minutes._

 _Whenever I'm on my period... oh, man. I kept thinking I was dying._

 _I think the worse part is forgetting your family and friends. My parents, my aunt and uncle. My cousin._

 _There have been some instances where I've passed out, had severe headaches and became nauseous. But that all passed when I developed a larger aneurysm rupture, I became asymptomatic._

 _People have become used to my memory loss, and school is in between accepting and unwelcoming. I've made friends, only to forget them the next day. I only had one, who stuck with me for a while before having enough._

 _My life is hard, and having no social life with it makes it even more difficult than it already is. But I've learned to stick with it and make the most out of my days. Having the best time, only to forget it._

 _Though, I do have_ one _friend. He's bound to me, unable to leave. He's a nice guy, and I always find comfort in his laidback tone and slang. He's actually hovering over my shoulder, smiling at what I'm writing._

 _This dude is in my mind, no one else can see him except me. People call me crazy, others lonely and some troubled. But I call myself special. I have contact with a spirit._

 _He calls himself Jazz._

Ree placed the journal back on the bookshelf, her hands grazed over the countless journals that lined her shelves, there were about thirteen. Some only had about twenty pages ranging to eighty. They were filled in no time.

For her birthday, which she repeatedly learned was on the twenty-third of June, she received a pen recorder and black framed glasses with a hidden camera. Both had two gigabytes for her to use. The girl can record her day and upload it on the computer. Since then, she's been using the recorders but still carries a journal around, just in case.

Jazz also helps her remember.

...

 _My life is a castle of shards, broken down into bits that cannot be pieced back together. Even if I tried, I'd still be broken. But I still stand tall as a castle of glass._


	2. One Step Closer

**Fun fact: This story is mainly inspired by the movie Remember Sunday, it's about a man who has short-term memory loss and wakes up every morning to fall in love with the same woman. **

**Word count:** **2,348**

 **Chapter 2**

" **One Step Closer"**

" _Good morning, future me! I hope you're ready for some breakfast. All you have to do is walk out the door, down the stairs and to the right. Then say hello to Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron! And Sam, of course. He's gonna show you his new car, he got that in April. And remember to say hi to Mojo! It should be August fourteenth. Last day of summer!_

" _Uncle Ron began to fix his path in the backyard again, so keep in mind to walk on it. Not the grass. Ron gets a little sensitive when you step on his grass. Oh, and make sure Judy doesn't put that jeweled necklace on Mojo again…Creeps me out. Sam claims to have the newest Camaro model, a Chevy. And he even has a friend. Actually, Judy and Ron says that he has more than just one new friend. Like…How?_

" _Well, you've stopped living with your previous guardian, Ms. Lillian, though I'm sure you don't remember her…She was nice, as my previous selves have told me. From now on, you live with your family, the Witwickys. Keep in mind though, you've only been here for a couple of days. They aren't exactly used to you now living here, and I'm sure you aren't used to living here either._

" _Oh, and if you're wondering…You got involved in a freak accident in Mission City couple months ago…Mom and Dad are… gone. But you lived, except you have amnesia and developed short-term memory loss, so you can't make new memories. Just keep that in mind._

" _Alright, well, I guess it's time to get out of bed. Don't forget to record another entry so you can remind yourself tomorrow of everything that's happened, or supposed to happen. Also, remember to transfer the recordings onto your laptop, don't want to run out of space, now do we? Good luck with your day, future me! Remind Aunt Judy to get your haircut."_

The recording ended with a giggle and a click. Ree unplugged and set the pen recorder onto the bed next to her, along with the laptop she has, and stood, raising her arms over her head, she stretched.

 _"Mornin', lil' lady,"_ a man said, slightly spinning back and forth on her swivel chair, _"Th' name's Jazz. I'm in your head, and have been f'r a few months."_

Ree nodded, "Hello, Jazz," she glanced over to him, "I thought I told you to stop introducing yourself? You're the only thing I rememeber, you should know that."

 _"Jus' makin' sure, baby girl."_

She opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of grey leggings and a black sweater dress with a cowl neck. She slipped on the sweater and wrapped the string around her waist and tied it on the side in a small bow, having some extra string hang out.

Ree looked up and stared into the mirror that sat on the wall. The girl in the reflection was no taller than five feet, and was at least sixteen years of age. She had olive eyes and brown hair, looking just like the boy in the unframed photo that sat right next to her mirror. " _Sam_ " was scribbled onto the blank corner of the picture. Ree looked back to herself and stared at how underweight she looked, it was extremely subtle. Nonetheless, she hated it immediately, self-confidence going straight down the drain.

 _"Nah, lil' lady, c'mon. You're beautiful."_

Grabbing the brush off the dresser, Ree watched in the mirror as she brushed her thick hair that just made it past her shoulders. No matter what she did to her hair, it would always be splayed out in a series of curls, it was the same for Sam.

The girl let out a deep sigh, examining herself in the mirror one last time before she placed her glasses on her nose and grabbed her pen recorder, slipped it into her sweater's pocket and walked out her bedroom door. Ree walked down the stairs, Jazz following, and looked to her right, seeing a red headed woman in the kitchen area, preparing her breakfast. She turned and smiled, eyes lighting up, "Ree, sweetheart! Good morning! What would you like to eat, dear?"

The girl nodded and slipped into a stool, frowning, "Anything's fine…Except-"

"Yes, yes. I know, you're a vegetarian. Pancakes for you because I already made them," Aunt Judy grabbed a spatula and flopped the two pancakes onto the plate, she set it in front of Ree with a stick of butter, a fork and a knife. The girl dug in, ignoring the little Chihuahua at her feet, begging for a piece of pancake.

The sixteen-year-old was staring at a picture frame hung on the kitchen wall next to other photos. It was a picture of her and two adults, a woman and a man. They looked familiar, yet unfamiliar. The woman was a blonde, with blue eyes. The man looked just like Uncle Ron, just a little more physically fit. Ree in the photo looked younger, maybe eleven or twelve years old.

 _"Those 're ya parents."_

She doesn't remember this.

"I'm gonna go help Ron, you eat. Dishes go into the sink, butter in the fridge," Judy placed a hand on Ree's back before walking out the backdoor, leaving the sixteen-year-old alone.

The front door opened and an almost seventeen-year-old boy bursts in, another teen was following behind him. Ree remembered him in the picture, it was Sam. The boy next to him however, neon blue eyes, blonde hair with a black streak, yellow and black clothing, she's never seen.

His eyes were so blue, you could rival them with a Siamese cat.

He wore black sweatpants, a yellow tee and a black hoodie. Along with yellow and black Adidas sneakers. He flicked his head to the right, his messy hair moving back out of his eyes.

"Oh, Ree!" Sam said, smiling. He turned to his friend, "I'd like you to meet Brian. Though, because of his style choice…He's called Bee."

 _I don't like people…_ Jazz wouldn't have any of it, _"Aw, c'mon, dun be like tha'."_

 _How many times have I been introduced?_ Ree sent strained smile, "Like…Bumblebee?"

"Yeah," the sixteen-year-old laughed, then greeted Mojo, who kept barking from his feet. He stood again and gestured to Ree, "Bee, this is Ree, my cousin."

 _First time, it seems._

Brian, or Bee, looked to be around Sam's age. Ree couldn't tell, he was either a year older or a year younger than Sam. Most likely a year older. _But never mind that, he's kinda cute._

The spirit next to her playfully "punched" her shoulder, _"I'm right here, y'know."_

Ree stood from the stool and placed the dishes into the sink, then opened the fridge door and placed the stick of butter in its correct place. She ducked back out of the fridge and looked to Sam, "So, about that Camaro of yours…?"

Sam immediately jumped up and smiled, "Yeah! Yeah! Come on, you have to see it!"

He gestured her to follow and she did, slipping on her black leather ankle boots on the way out the door. She gratefully smiled at Bee for holding the door open for her, and he returned a _real_ smile, unlike hers.

 _Has Sam been doing this everyday?_

Ree examined the muscle car that sat in the driveway. It was yellow with black racing stripes. The Chevy logo on the front was blacked out with red lining. She ran a hand over the hood, her fingers skimming over it, "What's with you and bees?"

"Huh?"

"This car looks like a bee, and so does your friend," she gestured to the blonde boy without looking, still examining the Camaro. She muttered, "What's next? Bumblebee boxers?"

Bee from behind snorted. Sam heard and caught on, he rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Haha, very funny Ree."

"Anyway, I like it."

The two seemed to light up at her words, much to her confusion as to why they take so much pride in Sam's Camaro. Ree shook her head, beginning to walk back inside the house, _men and their vehicles…_ The brunette opened the door and hopped into the house, letting the screen door swing shut with a heavy thud and a click, Jazz slipped into the house before the door closed. The sixteen-year-old moved through the house to the back, opening the door she poked her head out, gaining the attention of both her uncle and aunt.

"What's up, sweetie?" Aunt Judy says, stopping her work on her garden, specifically her prized roses.

Ree shifted around on her feet, still leaning out of the door. She recalled what the message said this morning from her pen recorder, "Wasn't I supposed to get a haircut today?"

The red head stood abruptly, seeming to remember, she frantically wiped her hands off on her jeans and rushed inside, "Let me get ready, we can leave whenever you are!"

The girl backed up as Judy rushed past her and into the house, frantically making her way up the stairs to get dressed in proper clothes. Ree looked to Uncle Ron, who had continued his work on the almost-finished path. He was on his knees and patting down a slab of stone on the ground, making it stay. Ron leaned back and wiped the sweat off his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows as a way to block the sunlight, his eyes met Ree. He sighed and grabbed another slab, "You know, kiddo. You've been wanting a car for some time now," Ron paused to take a breath and to wipe more sweat off his forehead, "If you do all your work and not miss school, I can take you somewhere to get a car."

"Dad, I'm begging you, do not take Ree to that sad excuse for a dealership where I bought Be- my car," Sam said, gesturing with his hands. He stepped into the backyard and walked across it.

 _"Watch this,"_ Jazz crossed his arms and watched the scene with an amused gaze next to Ree.

Ron looked up, "Ay, ay, ay! Watch the grass. I made a path, so my grass wouldn't get ruined," The two began arguing and it was ended when Ron motioned with his hands, "Move onto the path."

And Sam did. Bee followed behind him, though he was on the path the whole time. The two teens walked inside, Sam giving his little cousin a pat on the shoulder before entering the house. They slipped past Judy, who was coming out. She looked to Ree, "All ready to go?"

Her response was a curt nod.

Ree looked to Jazz as she walked to the car, he was dressed differently. It was more chill; a white tank top and blue jeans. He still wore his blue visor. His outfit continuously changed, varieties of clothes were worn but seemed to revolve around the same laidback style.

"Oh, we have to go school shopping! Are you all good on outfits?" Ree nodded, but Judy continued to ramble, "Maybe we should go to Kohl's or Burlington. Macy's? No, no. Old Navy."

The girl climbed into the passenger seat of the sedan and sighed, "Aunt Judy, I'm good on clothes. I don't need anymore," she glanced out the window to see Sam's Camaro as they drove out of the driveway, "As for school supplies, I could use a couple note books, college ruled. And another jo-"

"Journal. Right, right," Judy drove down the street, "To the barber we go!"

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

"Alright," the woman said, turning the chair, "Here's your new haircut!"

Ree stared in the mirror at her comparatively shorter hair. The way it was styled complimented her wild hair. She ran a hand to get used to the feeling. Jazz had his arms crossed over his chest and nodded, _"I like it."_

The sixteen-year-old glanced to him before setting her eyes back onto herself. She loved her hair compared to her formerly shoulder length style.

Judy paid and helped her out of the hair cuttery. They walked down the plaza, towards an Office Depot, the perfect place for school supplies.

The two women walked into the store, doors opening for them automatically and closing, Jazz just barely slipping through. He glanced to the door behind him and huffed, _"Damn, those 're gettin' faster."_ Ree and Judy walked around the store for a few minutes, not long later, separating to look for their own necessities. The brown haired girl continued her way down the notebook aisle, Fivestar and Stellar spiral books lined the shelves.

Her hand picked out a five subject Stellar notebook, which came with a ruler and sticky note bookmarks. She smiled at the other useful utilities inside, _perfect._

Ree closed the book, checked the price, and, content with what she grabbed, (a couple single subject spiral notebooks, the five subject one and a composition notebook) she began walking back to where she last saw Aunt Judy.

Jazz growled from behind her, and before Ree had time to react to what was in front of her, she collided with someone.

"Still dumb, I see, eh?" He sneered. The sixteen-year-old stepped back and glared at the boy that just insulted her. He leaned over her, "Remember me?"

He grinned and mocked her, teasing about her memory loss that he somehow knew about. _Who is this jerk?_ He sighed, smiling while shaking his head, "Consider yourself lucky that you don't remember each day. But I'll be sure to make it a living hell for you. I guarantee it."


	3. With You

**Fun fact:** **The chapters and their titles are based off of the songs from Linkin Park's six (upcoming seven) main albums. Starting with Papercut from Hybrid Theory all the way to A Line in the Sand from The Hunting Party (unless the seventh album comes out). The word count purposely matches the duration of the songs.**

 **Keep in mind, (from now on) the songs will have a deep meaning on the story. It would be great if you listened to the songs, or read the lyrics/meaning.**

 **Word Count:** **3,23** **2**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"With You"**

 _Red eyes gazed down._

 _"Get away!" Ree screamed, falling onto her back and crawling away on elbows. The eyes seemed to follow as she moved away._

 _They narrowed, and she scrambled onto her feet and ran. Where exactly, was unknown. It was darkness everywhere and seemed to never get lighter or darker._

 _Her feet pounded against the ground that was nonexistant, it couldn't be seen. Ree looked at her feet, trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart. She could see her feet, her legs, herself as though it were bright as day._

 _Ree dared to take a glance, and immediately regretted it. Slowing her pace to catch her breath, she looked around. The eyes had disappeared..._

 _The girl cautiously turned back around, her eyes met harshly with the same red eyes. They were extremely close to her face, she could have sworn she felt the breath of this giant figure._

 _She screeched and fell backwards. Just as her back made contact with the ground..._

Ree sat up in her bed, panting heavily. Her hands clutched the sheets, which were strewn all over the bed. She took her right hand and wiped the sweat that had gathered on her brow.

Glancing at her clock, she slipped out of bed. It was four in the morning, guess she can sleep for a couple more hours, judging by the alarm set for seven. Her feet shakily carried her to the bathroom, where she washed her sweaty face.

Ree braced herself on the sink and stared at her reflection. Green eyes stared back at her, brows furrowed and mouth set in a firm line.

Dragging a hand over her face, Ree tiredly walked back to hed, ignoring the man sitting at the foot with a visage of concern.

She settle back into bed and closed her eyes, hoping for no dreams.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

 _"It was a long day yesterday. The haircut took a while, then you went to various stores with Aunt Judy. She insisted on getting more outfits. School starts today, hope you got up at the right time: seven o'clock. ...Beware of the boy who you encountered at the store. He's dirty blonde, muscled. I think his name was Trent? He's a senior at school, same class as Sam. He's a real jerk, so stay away from him and his friends._

The regular recaps from the recordings played, and finally, the tired voice of Ree ended. She sighed and closed her laptop, unplugging it and it's charger and slipping both in her laptop bag that held her school supplies. Her wireless mouse was stuck into the smaller pocket with the charger.

She stripped off her clothes, back facing Jazz, and slipped on her outfit for the day; a wine red shirt and blue capris. White Vans were given to her feet along with grey ankle socks.

Ree opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs, Jazz following close behind. He seemed a little off, his usual laidback stance was now stiff and his chilled expressions was stern. _What happened to him?_

She eyed him before taking a seat next to Sam, her cousin, at the kitchen table. They patiently waited for breakfast with small chat. Jazz leaned against the nearby wall and cross his arms, discontent with today, for whatever reason that may be.

"What's wrong?" she muttered, glancing momentarily at Jazz before turning around, greeted with a plate of waffles.

Sam looked up to her from his cream cheese bagel, "Hm?"

Ree shook her head, digging into her breakfast after pouring syrup on the waffles. Jazz's frown deepened and he mumbled a reply, _"Nothin' t' worry 'bout, baby girl."_

Ree pursed her lips before taking a bite from her breakfast. Unease settled in the pit of her stomach, making it queasy. Jazz wasn't usually like this, and the worry and questions that buzzed around in her head made Ree lose her appetite. Her hand released the fork, it clanged onto the plate, unintentionally gaining the attention of Aunt Judy and Sam.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The red haired woman asked, glancing at her from the pan that held sizzling bacon and eggs. Her spatula scraped against the burnt copper pan, making the eggs sizzle.

Ree nodded, not caring if anyone was looking, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just not that hungry today."

From behind, Jazz inhaled sharply before releasing it in a smooth exhale. She eyed him, becoming more and more curious and concerned as to why he was acting this way.

After depositing her breakfast onto a plate, Judy turned and grabbed the empty plate, Sam had taken the girl's leftovers.

"I'm gonna go get ready," She muttered, Ree pushed her stool from the table, or tried to, before slipping off the circular seat and striding towards the staircase to prepare for school. Jazz sighed and used his hands to push him forward, off the wall and followed Ree. Her feet planted themselves on each step, carrying her upstairs to get ready. Not that there was anything more to prepare.

Her door clicked shut and she hesitated next to it before taking her hand away from the knob and turning to Jazz, who was sitting, slouched on the bed. Ree walked up to him before setting herself down onto the bed, "Are you okay, Jazz?"

 _"Baby girl, ya need t' stop worryin'. I'm fine,"_ he swept a hand over his face, pushing up the visor to wipe his tired eyes. Ree could see her desk through his arm.

She scooted closer to him, "Jazz..." He looked up to her from his visor that covered his eyes, "You can tell me."

 _"It's nothin', I told ya. Just a petty thought,"_ he muttered back, shoulders sinking and his eyes deepening to an almost indigo.

"If it's bothering you this much, I highly doubt it's nothing nor petty," Ree said lightly as to not upset him more.

He took a deep breath, _"Ya right_ _. Have ya ever wondered where I came from?"_ Ree nodded slowly, _"I had a life b'fore this. And I've been wonderin' what happened with me... My body. And how m' comrades 're doin'."_

"That's deep," She muttered. Her hand brushed against his nonexistant back, and he shivered, "I'm sure they miss you, but moved on."

 _"I sure do hope so, lil' lady. Wouldn't want them grievin' with th' war..."_

The girl beside him perked up, "War?" She sucked in a breath, "You were in a war?"

 _"Yeah... I sacrificed myself t' save m' friends and prevent any casualities. It felt in vain..."_

Ree smiled, "I think," he eyed her, "That it wasn't in vain. Because of your bravery, or stupidity, you..."

 _"Bought them time t' run,"_ he finished, Sighing heavily. He chose to continue, muttering as if he were in a trance, _"From the enemy. I knew I'd get injured, yeah, but I didn't expect t' get_ killed _."_

The two sat in a stiff, yet comfortable, silence. Ree sat back, hands on her knees to brace her as she stood, "We should get going."

She glanced at the clock, " _7:43 AM,_ " it read. The girl walked over to her bag, her hand slipped into the backpack straps and she shoved it up onto her right shoulder. Ree walked out the door and down the stairs, where she met up with Sam and Uncle Ron.

The three hopped into Ron's convertible and drove off down the street towards Tranquility High. Sam had taken the passenger, having Ree sit in the backseat. Jazz was leaned up against the side, watching the houses and people rush past. The spirit softy hummed, making a tune using the engine. Ree paid no mind to it, other than finding it comforting. She was anxious, to say the least.

Twenty minutes passed before a large brick building from behind the trees was revealed. White words hung proudly on it, "Tranquility High."

 _This is it,_ Ree thought, picking up her backpack from the car's floor and jumping out of the vehicle after Sam. She tailed him inside, up until he stopped at an open door and turned. He gestured to the room, "This is the office, check in with them for your schedule," he began to walk to his own class, "See you 'round, Ree."

She waved him goodbye as he redirected his gaze forwards. The girl walked through the doorway and walked up to the front desk. The lady looked up and smiled, "Hi, I'm Ree Witwicky. Is this where I get my schedule?"

The woman nodded, and pointed at another door, "That's the counselor's office, Mr. Whey will sort out your periods."

Ree nodded and silently said thank you. She repositioned the bag on her shoulder and glanced to Jazz, who pushed himself off the wall and followed her into the next room over. She knocked on the door and opened it to reveal a middle aged man, "Mr. Whey?" He nodded, grey eyes staring up at her from his chair, "Ree Witwicky."

"Ah, yes!" He began shuffling through the papers on his desk and pulled out a single page, inspecting it before handing it to the teenager, "Here you go, if you need any help just ask one of the aids at the office."

"Okay," _I'm sure I can find my way by myself._ She stepped out of the office and made her way to... "Room 219," the schedule said. It was an A day, English was for first period. She roamed the hallways, looking at each classroom sign for the designated number. Jazz was her second check, his eyes scanning over each label.

"Is tha' it, lil' lady? 219?" His slightly transparent hand pointed towards a door standing in an opening between lockers. The three digit numbers were, in fact, planted on the wall, braille right under it.

Ree sucked in a breath before entering the classroom, pulling open the heavy door and letting it slowly shut behind her.

All heads turned towards her, and she immediately became self-conscience, _do I look weird to them? Are my clothes in order? Is my hair tangled?_

Jazz brushed a hand on her shoulder, _"Baby girl, ya look fine."_

Releasing that breath Ree didn't know she was holding and looked to the teacher, who smiled upon eye contact, "Ree Witkicky?"

"Witwicky," She grumbled, everyone always got their name wrong. The teacher pointed to an empty seat near the windows, and Ree complied.

Slumping into the desk, the teen took her time to observe the teacher. The middle aged woman had a rich dark brown ponytail, uncovering the brown framed glasses and seafoam green eyes. Her name was scribbled on the chalk board, smeared and dusted off after many days of sitting there. "Ms. Smith," it read in cursive.

"So, Ree," she clapped her hands and smiled, "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Um, okay," the girl stood and took a deep breath, _should I tell them?_ "I enjoy playing the piano and the double bass. I write sheet music from time to time..."

The class silently stared at her, pressuring her for more. Ree swallowed, _"Hint at it, don't be so straight forward."_

"Though it's... hard with my medical condition," she winced, Jazz grimaced in the form of a smile. Ree sat down and coughed, _well that went smoothly._

A few whispers and mutters were thrown about, curious about her short-term memory loss. Ree kept quiet, even if some murmurs were louder than others.

First period flew by, it was only the third day of school. Since she missed the first two, the poor girl was bombarded with work and a textbook. Second period was orchestra, _good, I need something to do._

 _"302, that's the music room,"_ Jazz pointed at the double doors, inside looked to be, and sounded as he said. She opened the right door and slid in, leaving it open enough for the spirit behind her to get in.

Ree's eyes immediately went over to the beautiful double basses propped up on a stand. They all ranged in color from the deepest brown, to the lightest beige.

Once again, heads turned to her. The teacher, a red headed man with black framed glasses, smiled at the girl. He held up his hands, and the small orchestra was silenced. He raised his eyebrows, "And you might be...?"

"Ree Witwicky."

Upon hearing the name, he jumped up and smiled, ear to ear, "Welcome to orchestra class. What instrument do you play?"

"Double bass," Ree nodded towards the single bass player in the ensemble, he had a chocolate brown glossy bass, the girl almost found herself drooling over it.

The teacher beamed, "That's great! That's _wonderful!_ Ah, and I'm Mr. Francis," he smiled, "Is this your first year playing double bass?"

"Um..." She glanced over to Jazz, who shook his head, "I've been playing for several years..."

"So we have a senior player? Experienced, yes?"

Ree grimaced, "I have a mental disorder, I have to relearn how to play each day," Mr. Francis seemed to have slightly deflated, "But muscle memory keeps me in check, right?" The girl offered him a smile.

"Is it some sort of memory loss, like dementia?" One of the violin players softly said, she had a red wood violin, by the looks of it, a three quarters size.

"Or Alzheimers?" The boy next to her asked.

Ree replied with a shaky hand, "I had a brain aneurysm that led to short-term memory loss," the class shaped their mouths into O's, "Yeah... But don't tell anyone."

Mr. Francis walked over to the double bass stand, "If you don't have a bass with you, which it appears you don't, you can borrow your choice of one of these double basses."

The girl smiled and inspected each instrument, running her hand over each glossy, some matte, surface. Her eyes stopped when she found a dark glossy bass. If shined just right, red wood highlights could be seen in the grains. It appeared black, but was really red. She rested her hand on the neck, "I'll take this one."

"Ah, yes. That's one of our oldest instruments," he picked up the bow and handed it to her. Mr. Francis pointed towards the other bass player, "Chris can teach you the basics, if needed."

Ree picked up the bass, one hand grabbing the neck while the other held the body. She stumbled over to the other player, Chris, and set down her instrument, placing the bow on her stand. Mr. Francis came by and gave her the sheet music.

Throughout the entire period, Jazz helped Ree with her occasionally questioning Chris.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

"Hey, Ree!" A masculine voice called out from behind her. Fast moving footsteps came closer until they stopped next to her. She glanced to see Sam, "How was your first day?"

"English was uneventful. Orchestra was fun. Lunch was spent on piano. Precalculus, absolutely boring. History was a little better, I like the teacher."

"Who do you have, for all the classes?" They walked to the familiar green car her uncle owned.

Ree tapped her chin, "Um... Ms. Smith, Mr. Francis, I was with Mr. Franklin during lunch, then Ms. Mint, and for history, Mr. Hanson."

Sam groaned, rolling his eyes, "You are _so_ lucky you don't have Mr. Hosney," the two jumped into the car and Ron began driving off, "He was the worst."

"So how was your day, kiddo?" Ron said, looking at her through the rear view mirror. She replied with a thumbs up. He flicked his eyes back and forth from the girl to the road, "Uh, Ree. We're gonna be dropping Sam off and taking you to a therapist."

Jazz stiffened, frowning deeply. Ree furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do I need to go there?"

"Uh, well," he took a deep breath, "You need help, sweetie."

 _With?_ Ree uneasily glanced to Jazz for an answer, only to see he was lost in space. Going to a therapist seemed to disturb him. Sam glanced to his father, "A therapist or a psychiatrist?"

"Just a specialist," Ron said vaguely, "Honestly, it doesn't matter."

 _Is this the first time I'm going?_ Ree glanced to the spirit next to her, no response. Not even an acknowledgement to the question. It was worrisome for his different behavior recently, first he becomes down because he's _dead_. Now he's disturbed with going to a therapist. Ree doesn't understand why she needs to go, she feels fine. Is it for her memory loss?

 _"Nah, baby girl,"_ Jazz sighed, his blue, almost indigo, eyes looked to her, _"It's 'cause of me."_

 _Because of you?_ Ree furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the seat of the car, _what did you do?_

 _"It's not what I did... It's that ya can see me. They think ya crazy, lil' lady,"_ he slouched, _"That ya need help."_

"But I don't need help," the girl muttered, glancing to Jazz.

Uncle Ron's chocolate, almost black, eyes looked at her through the rear view mirror, "What was that?"

Ree picked up her head and locked gazes with her uncle, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before raising and soon after, shaking her head, "Nothing."

A few tense minutes later, they pulled to the curb in front of the brown house, Sam hopped out and walked towards their home. Ree began climbing out, pausing in her tracks as Ron stopped her, he waved a finger, "Ah, ah, ah. We're going."

Ree sat back, groaning while rolling her eyes. She settled in the passenger seat, slumping into it.

Jazz hung back in the car, leaving Ree to walk with her uncle into the therapist's office. "Dr. Harold" was printed in bold words on the frosted glass. Upon a knock, and the door opening, the middle aged man looked up form the papers he was reading and smiled at the girl, "Hello, Ree. How are you doing today?"

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

What seemed like hours, which turned out to be only two, Ree was released from the office. Her mood was dropped even more after the visit, and it continued to plummet when she learned she'll be returning next week. _I'm already dreading it._

The girl sat in the car in a stiff manner, frowning as she saw no Jazz present.

Ree inspected the orange pill bottle she was given. It was to help what they called "schizophrenia." The other was prescription, to help with her short-term memory loss. Why she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, she doesn't, nor will, know.

The rest of the day was a blur.

Ree was now lying in her bed, staring at her ceiling. It's blank, just like how her memory is each morning. The girl had already recorded her message for the next day and now had nothing to do.

Usually her day would end with Jazz... Who was not present, but she could hear him.

 _"Even if you're not with me, I'm with you."_


	4. Points of Authority

**Fun fact: ****This story began mid August before getting its first chapter typed by early September** **, and finally published early October.**

 **WARNING:** Self harm, suicidal thoughts

 **Word count: 3,218**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Points of Authority"**

 _"You_ have _to take the medicine every morning and night,"_ Ree could imagine the eye roll through the tone, _"It's supposed to help with my short-term memory loss, but the orange bottle is for 'schizophrenia.' Ever since I began taking it, I haven't been seeing Jazz lately."_

The girl glanced around her, _odd, Jazz is usually sitting around. Maybe he took some sort of... spirit walk?_ Ree stood and got dressed and began making her way through the house, _is that even a thing?_

 _Spirit walk..._ She skipped breakfast, simply passing by the kitchen and ignoring Sam's "What's with you?" look. Judy set down a glass of water and two pills, Ree reluctantly took them. Swallowing the salmon colored pill, for her memory. The small white pill was left on her palm, she stared at it before taking a mouthful of water and popping in the round medicine.

A few minutes of getting ready for school passed and Ree felt that same feeling she gets when she takes her pills; emptiness. She felt suddenly alone without Jazz's presence sitting near her. By habit, she continuously glances around for the spirit and mutters to herself, forgetting that he's not there.

What scared her the most was when her eyes would flick towards a sharp object or blade, such as the knife Judy was using to cut her fruit. Ree found herself being drawn to it, an itching on her wrist. It was as though she was yearning for the pain... She could imagine herself taking the blade and drawing it across her wrist, slicing through the flesh and a blissful feeling filling her as the blood came. Better yet, plunging the large knife right into her chest...

The girl snapped back into reality, stumbling backwards in a sudden move. She gasped and caught herself on the wall that was conveniently behind her. Her aunt, uncle and cousin all looked up, Judy frowned, "You okay, sweetie?"

"Um, yeah. Just tripped over myself," Ree stammered out her lie, composing herself and forcefully diverting her eyes from the tantalizing blade. She walked away, continuing on upstairs to retrieve her bag. Stopping just before the stairs, she took an excessive deep breath before trekking up the thirteen slabs of wood, hand on the wooden railing. The stairs creaked with each step before she reached the top and made her way through the hall and into her room.

It was cold and empty, the observation sent a shiver running up her spine, causing her shoulders to scrunch and a frown to settle on her face. The curtains flowed in the room, matching the force of the breeze coming through the open window. No Jazz was sitting at the window, staring outside as usual. She moved over and shut the window, satisfied with the click it gave. Before moving away, the girl looked down through the window, _two floors up... wonder if I'd jump..._

 _"No... stop thinkin' like that, Ree,"_ A more logical voice said. It was familiar.

Ree glanced to the bathroom in the hall, _guess I don't need to put any more salt there now._ She shook her head and grabbed her backpack, ignoring the weight on her shoulders, slipped on her shoes before, once again, walking out of her bedroom.

Sam greeted her as she walked past, his only response was a curt nod. The sixteen-year-old walked out the door, not bothering to hold it for her uncle or cousin, who began to make their way out as well. She hopped into the backseat of the car, not in the mood to argue with Sam. The cousin triumphantly smirked at her, she turned her head away in disinterest and propped her elbow up, settling her cheek on her palm.

Minutes have passed before they arrived at the school, something everyone dreads. Ree patiently, yet impatiently, waited for Sam to get out of the car. She followed after him and split once they were inside.

It was a B day, different classes. _Great,_ she thought, _I have to find the classes again._ _Though it's not that different from other days._ Her spirit friend wasn't there to help like yesterday, so this might take twice as long.

The first class was AP science, room 213. That was on the second floor. Ree made her way up the first flight of stairs she saw. Looking at the first classroom number, she continued walking. She was at 256. It was going to be a a long way to her designated class. Her hand swept through her hair, the strands catching onto her fingers and sending tiny stinging pains throughout her scalp, she let out a frustrated sigh.

 _This might take a while,_ she puffed her cheeks and let out the breath, glancing down the stairs, _maybe I should have grabbed an aid?_

She turned and continued, _nah, I'll find my way._

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

Science came and went, quite uneventful, save for the papers Ree was given to make up. It was frustrating, having forgotten the homework and about her agenda. Ree took out her journal and wrote, _"Note to self, place reminder of unfinished work in recording."_ Her pen hovered over the page before lifting away and tucking the Moleskine journal into her bag.

AP science was learning genetics, something Ree already understood. She knew all about the backbones and rungs, what they were made of and that the patterns were all different. It was not a difficult concept, but Ree loved learning about science. To put it all together, she was a nerd.

The previous class was Physical Ed, or PE. Now here she was, back in precalculus, learning math. Slopes and y-intercepts were seventh grade for her, and arithmetic sequences were covered in Algebra, as her past selves have told her in the journals. She knew these things, they were drilled into her head, regardless of her memory. _Should have taken calculus. This is all too easy._

Staring out the window with her chin set on her knuckles, Ree pondered. _I can actually remember names with faces when I see them, guess the memory pills are working._ She frowned, _Jazz isn't here, so I guess the other pills are as well? Is it supposed to be working?_

"...V- Ree!" The girl, dazed, jumped up and stared at the teacher, "Pay attention," Ms. Mint, the harsh teacher she was, scolded with her German accent. Her hair was dyed a deep brownish red mahogany color with blond roots. Instead of the stereotypical blue German eyes, she has chocolate browns.

"Now, I hope you all caught today's lesson," the teacher sternly stated, sending a pointed glance at Ree, who was trying to stay focused on Ms. Mint. Instead, her gaze was fixed on shadowed figures dancing around the classroom, lurking and watching her with eyes that screamed danger. Ree wanted to get away, but class wasn't ending for another two minutes. The teacher's voice became muffled as she thought, _nobody else is seeing this?_ The girl glanced around, her green eyes bouncing from head to head, some were looking at the teacher with boredom, others were planted in their arms, _o_ _r are they paying no mind to them? They're getting closer... I want to get out of here._

 _Only two minutes, you'll survive_ the figures stalked closer to her, features appeared in her vision and Ree noticed, like Jazz, she could see the wall behind them. The men, from what their sturdy and lean structure tells her, wore dark and heavy looking clothing.

The first one was wearing a trench coat, cargo pants and army boots, all black or a variation of dark grey. Silver and a darker shade lined his hair, complimenting the light skin he bore. His whole posture said, _I'm in command. Don't agree? Well, then you don't have to live._

The other had a grey, almost dark blue, uniform from what looked like the Air Force. Ree loved jets and helicopters, being up in the air was an exciting concept. As he sulked closer, the girl noticed he had black hair, with some greying on the sides that even faded to silver just above his ears. A strong, slightly rounded jaw made up his facial shape, while a sturdy, lean structure, his body. He was an evenly tanned man.

A comparatively smaller fellow stood by, dressed in friendlier colors; silver and light blue. His hair was silver, skin lighter. Though he seemed a little... twitchy.

The fourth and fifth ones, _good Lord there are so many,_ were almost identical in clothing, save for the colors. One was a sandy brown while the other, a dusty forest green. They were intimidating by how their bodies were toned, one was extremely muscular and the other, the green clothed one, seemed to be a straight up human tank.

The most noticeable aspect was their red eyes that pierced into her green ones. Save for the silver and blue lad, he had icy blue eyes that held a friendly, yet a dangerous mischievous, glint.

A few of them were smirking, the rest frowning. They held a stiff, irritated stance, especially the human tank. Ree rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?"

A few giggles ran through the classroom. The teacher turned to the source with scrutinizing eyes, "I'm sorry, what was that, Ree?"

"Hm?" Said girl perked up, eyebrows raised. _Oh shit, did I say that out loud?_ A chuckle from one of the figures filled her head, his shoulders were shaking and head bowed. Ms. Mint narrowed her eyes ever-so-slightly before turning her attention back onto the class. Just as she opened her mouth, the bell rang and the class rushed out.

"Don't forget to read pages one hundred eleven to one hundred sixteen, take notes!" Her reminders seemed to fall on deaf ears. Ree worked quickly to gather her things, trying not to be the last one out after what she had just said. The poor girl hadn't meant to offend the teacher, or anyone for that matter. She was bound to be in trouble. Just as the sixteen-year-old walked out of the room, "Ree, could you come here please?"

Grimacing, she turned and approached Ms. Mint, who smiled. She pointed to the desk in front of her desk, "I just want to talk."

 _Oh no._

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

Ree stepped out of the classroom, a frown set upon her usually passive visage. She was let off with a warning after apologizing.

The figures were still following her around, and began whispering things. Ree's eyes flicked over to a student's sharp pencil protruding from their binder. It was perfect, she could swiftly stick it in her throat, and it would all be over soo- ... _No_ the girl shook her head, accidentally bumping into someone as she did so. She mentally screamed at herself, _s_ _top thinking like that!_ Another chuckle flew through her head, and she glanced at the one in the trench coat, a malicious smirk was planted upon his face and mirth held in his eyes. He was finding her troubles... amusing.

"Who are you...?" Ree muttered, ignoring the glance she got from a passing student. The five still had yet to actually _speak_ , and judging from the occasional chuckle or approving/disapproving hum, they could speak. The girl was quite sure they were also spirits. But what happened to Jazz?

 _"He decided to take a break from guarding you."_

 _What?_ Ree furrowed her eyebrows, _what is that supposed to mean?_

One of them let out a soft laugh, _"And for a second, I thought you were smarter than the rest."_

 _I'm confused, not stupid,_ she continued her way down the hallways, ignoring the figures continuing to tail her and who have finally decided to speak. _Where is Jazz?_

 _"The pills you take pushes him away and allows us in, how else do you think we're here?"_

 _Hell if I know,_ Ree snapped back, her expression becoming more angered as she walked on The jittery one raised a fist, and smiled, _"O-ohh, we'll h-have a f-f-fun time killing h-her."_

 _"Patience, Frenzy. We will have our opportunity."_

Ree tried her best to ignore the continuous conversation between the five, well a few weren't talking still. Their words proved to be difficult to block out of her head, overpowering her thoughts and keeping her focused on them throughout American sign language. Ms. G looked concerned for the girl, whose expression would change every few seconds and mutter incoherent words.

The last period of the day passed and Ree was released by the bell. She quickly made her way out, desperately trying to shake the five figures behind her, but somehow they seemed to never lose her, she couldn't lose them.

"Hey, Ree," her cousin greeted, he watched as she quickly passed by and continued walking, stopping when she realized her uncle's green car wasn't sitting by the curb. Sam scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah... we gotta ride my Camaro with 'Bee, unless you want to walk?"

 _The Camaro creeps me out,_ Ree glanced over to it from her peripheral vision. It sent off an odd aura, kind of like the feeling she gets when Jazz is around. She shook her head, and began striding away, curtly muttering over her shoulder, "I'll walk."

 _So if the medicine pushes Jazz away... That gives these freaks a chance to slip in. Was Jazz guarding me?_ Ree took long strides, the spirits easily following from behind, _he was keeping them out and now he can't._ _What am I supposed to do now?_

Stop taking the pills could be an option, _no, no. Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy will notice._ Carry salt or something? _Where am I going to get all that salt?_ Maybe make a salt pendant, _Judy will question it. I never wear jewelry, she'll become suspicious of me wearing some sort of "bling."_ Kill yourself? _...I'd much rather not._

Ree passes the center of town, hoping for the quiet place to live up to its name. Tranquility, Nevada wasn't very popular, but it was known for its lack of crime and the scenery that lines the town. It wasn't rural, nor was it urban. It was just an easy concept of a stereotypical town. A few dealerships dotted here and there, one of which seemed unlikely. The girl walked past some cheap and banged up dealership, filled with many classic cars that didn't seem to work. She continued walking and her eyes landed on the Porsche dealership. She always wanted one of the sports cars, the 911 Turbo caught her eye countless times.

The sixteen-year-old later found herself walking into the house of the Witwicky's. A silence greeted her when she walked in, no Mojo barking or Sam arguing with Aunt Judy about his bling, or her cousin and uncle arguing about the grass. Nobody was home, Ree concluded after searching through every room.

The girl dropped off her backpack in her room, momentarily glancing out the window, only to see no cars in the driveway. _Good,_ Ree thought, pushing herself away from the window sill, _I can be crazy alone._ Her eyes flicked over to the bathroom, where she knew her uncle's razor sat on the sink, he recently sharpened the blade.

Shaking her head, Ree moved on and grabbed her headphones along with her old-as-fuck mp3 player. It was her beloved Creative Zen Vision: M, past selves tell her it was a gift from her father. The girl plugged in the headphone jack and flung herself onto the bed. She slipped on the headphones and scrolled down to a familiar album, loving the clicking the scroller made as she ran her finger over the touchpad. Her thumb tapped on it, entering the album labeled Hybrid Theory and she began playing the music.

Songs passed, she was on the fourth song before getting an odd feeling on her left wrist. It was itchy and wouldn't go away. _Mosquito bite?_ Looking at her irritated arm, she found no small lumps or red marks. It looked like a regular arm, but she could feel something. It was familiar... Ree unlocked her mp3 player and paused the music. She made the connection to this morning, where she had the same feeling at the sight of Judy's knife. _Was it Uncle Ron's razor that triggered this?_

She slid the headphones off and slipped off her bed, trudging to the bathroom and pushing open the door. Ree's eyes immediately set on the razor and her right hand found purchase on its handle. Subconsciously, she repositioned the blade in her hand and held it above her left wrist. She hovered the razor there for a minute before lowering it and letting it sink into the flesh on her arm. A blissful feeling filled her, the figures that lurked behind her seemed to vanish for as long as she dragged the blade there.

Lifting the blade, Ree inspected the deep cut she made, happiness left her as the blood covered razor removed itself from her arm. _That was... amazing..._ Fascinated by the feeling and how it made the five spirits disappear, Ree lowered the blade again and pierced through her light skin, watching as the sharp razor easily slipped through and drew a red line on her arm.

Minutes passed of Ree inspecting the gash she'd made, her making another and watching that one bleed. It was a blissful cycle she took pleasure in. This was one way to rid herself of the spirits and any other troubles. It was temporary, though.

Ree hummed and used her right hand to turn on the sink, she dunked her left forearm in the cold water along with the razor. The girl watched with grim satisfaction as the blood washed away, leaving red tainted water behind, only to swirl down the drain. She waited until her arm was nothing but the eleven lines she made and until the water was crystal clear.

Bringing her sleeve down, she turned and walked out of the bathroom, head feeling... lighter. The figures had yet to return. That was a good thing...

Ree glanced out her window and saw the yellow Camaro in the driveway. _Guess Sam is finally home? When did he get here?_

"Hey, Ree," Sam popped in, scaring the poor girl right out of her skin. He laughed, "Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to see if you got home safe."

She nodded, rubbing her left arm, which had just begun to sting from the fabric covering the open cuts. Her cousin jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Bee's downstairs, we were thinking of playing Lost Planet, wanna join?"

"Nah," she rejected, picking up her headphones and continued playing Linkin Park.

" _...While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through..._ "


	5. Crawling

**Fun fact: The word count for the story is approximately 251,020 words, which is all the Linkin Park songs added. The duration of all the songs combined is roughly 4.1 hours. That's a long time, but I bet you'll spend more reading this story.**

 **WARNING:** Self harm

 **Word count:** **3,309**

 **Chapter 5**

" **Crawling"**

Ree turned over in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut and placing her hand over her left arm, which began itching again. _It hasn't even been five hours and I already have the urge to do it again!_

 _"Yes, do it again! I love watching you hurt yourself..."_ A deep voice entered her thoughts. It sounded both in her head, and _right there_. It freaked her out, Ree swiveled around and stared wide eyed at the empty space where she heard the voice. Nothing, her room was dark and empty. _Great, now you're_ really _going insane._

Ree tried her best to ignore the feeling. It felt like days, yet it was only seconds, before the feeling slowly crept up on her again. This time, it was suffocating. The girl felt like she couldn't breath, and her arm was going numb from the urge. It felt like something was grabbing her and pulling her into darkness.

Unless...

She charged out of her bed, shaking the blanket off her foot and scrambled out of her room. The soft slaps of her bare feet against the wooden floor entered the hallway. It was late at night, Ree doubted anyone would be awake. The girl used the wall as her support as she trekked through the dark hall, towards the empty bathroom. Ree opened the door, grimacing at its groaning creak. Shutting the door behind her, the girl turned her head towards the blade that sat on the white sink.

 _"Yes..."_

Once again, she grabbed the razor and pulled up her sleeve.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her previous cuts, eleven even lines were slashed on the underside of her forearm. Lint and tiny hairs caught on the inside. Scrunching her nose, Ree turned on the sink and washed out the cuts before drying it off and lifting the blade, ready to begin once more.

She drew the razor across her skin, relishing the fact that this was efficient. Minutes of indulging in herself passed, nine more lines were made before the hallway floor boards creaked. Ree froze, blade held above her wrist as she stared at the bathroom door. A few moments passed and no other sounds were heard. The girl continued, beginning to make another line.

The bathroom door whined, it moved in Ree's peripheral vision and she flinched, dropping the razor, which loudly clattered to the tiled floor. Her breath hitched, she was caught.

The face of Sam was revealed, he stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at the scene before him. All signs of fatigue left him and his eyes widened, "God, Ree, w-what the hell are you doing?" His lip trembled, not sure what to say. He looked scared, "R-Ree?"

"I-I'm fine," she bowed her head, letting her short hair hide her features. The girl lowered her arm and let the blood drip off her fingertip. Her eyes stared at the bloody razor, trying to figure what she's been doing.

Sam approached her, firmly grabbing the girl by her shoulders and making her look at him. He looked dead serious, "Ree," his voice then softened along with his gaze, "What's been going on?"

"Nothing," She firmly said, trying her best to ignore the boy's unconvinced visage. The girl gave in, sighing before she spoke, "...Promise not to tell Ron or Judy?"

He pursed his lips, glancing behind him to see Bee standing at the doorway, concern etched on his face. He turned back to Ree, "C'mon, let's go to my room. I won't tell Ma or Dad," Sam held out his hand for the girl, who took it with her right hand, he led her out of the bathroom and turned left towards his room. Bee followed behind in silence. Sam sat his cousin on the bed, and quietly spoke in a soft tone, "Alright, what's been going on?"

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ree looked down, her eyes staring at the wooden floor with haunted eyes.

Sam glanced to his friend, then back to the girl, "Try me."

"...I-I hear voices," Ree said after a minute of hesitation, she swallowed thickly, "And _it_ helps me keep them out."

She was referring to cutting when she said "it." This all worried Sam.

"What kind of voices?"

The girl paused a moment, gathering her words and trying to make this sound less crazy, "Before the medicine, it was supporting. Then they began to say more degrading things after I took the pills."

"You say 'it,' then 'them.' What do you mean?" Bee said, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

Ree looked down again, "There was only one. He was the only thing I'd remember in the mornings," Bee looked confused, "As I took the pills, more came and the first left."

Her eyes darted to the corner where a figure formed, _shit, they're coming back._ The one in the trench coat smiled at her, a wicked, cruel smile it was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sam sat in his chair, "How many are there?"

"Five. Six, including the previous one," She blinked and glanced around the room, "They're coming back."

"So, lemme get this straight," Sam thought for a moment, "The shizophrenia pills aren't working."

Ree shook her head with a silent no formed by her mouth. She sucked in a breath, "Quite the opposite, really," the girl shook her head, "Can't believe Uncle Ron sent me to a _therapist._ "

"A therapist or psychiatrist?" Sam asked again.

The sixteen-year-old rolled her eyes, slightly raising her voice, "I don't know!" She groaned and swept her hand over her face, "I _do_ _not_ want Ron _or_ Judy knowing _any_ of this."

With that being said, Ree stood and walked out of the room, ignoring the gazes of her cousin and his friend. She slowly opened her bedroom door and quietly shut it behind her, and sighed, staring at the door knob, _if only Uncle Ron would let me lock the door..._ He never liked locked doors, didn't say why either. Ree assumed it was a safety concern. Sam once said his father was close to ramming down his door because it was locked. That's how serious he seems to be when it comes to doors. He doesn't even allow the _bathroom_ door to be locked!

Ree sat on her bed, grabbing her pillow and hugging it to her chest as some sort of comfort and something to hide behind. Blood had slightly seeped through her sleeve, which had previously fallen over her wrist. It was drying. Letting out a heavy breath, the girl stood and went back to the bathroom to wash her arm off and clean the razor that had dropped to the floor.

 _I shouldn't have told Sam,_ she pursed her lips as she washed off the sharp, shiny blade. _But_ _I trust him, he's like a brother._

Once she was done, Ree changed clothes, climbed into bed and shut her eyes.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

Rays of sunlight shone through the window, ignoring the curtains that unsuccessfully tried to cover up the bright light.

Ree cracked open her eyes, only to shut them again upon the sun blinding her. She groaned and pulled the covers over her face to block the horrible, cruel light. The sun wasn't supposed to be this bright in mornings! _Wait..._ ignoring the rays of sunshine blinding her, Ree jerked up and looked at her alarm clock, _shit, what? It's ten! I'm supposed to be at school!_

Cursing herself, and the spirits cackling behind her, the girl jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs, forgetting any business she would need to attend to in the bathroom. She stepped out and poked her head through the backdoor, "Aunt Judy?" Ree called out, soon answered by said person who was tending to her roses, "...Did you touch my alarm clock?"

 _I actually remember Judy? The pills are working quite well... hopefully they'll continue to do so._

"Yeah, I turned it off," Ron said, closing the door to his green car, he walked up to her on the path, "We're gonna go see the psychiatrist again, see how you're doing. Twelve o'clock, sharp."

Her face immediately dropped to a scowl, _what am I supposed to tell the therapi- psychiatrist? That I've been cutting myself?_ She glanced behind her shoulder at her aunt and uncle as she turned back into the house, _he'll surely tell them. I don't trust him._ _Nobody seems to be able to help,_ her eyes darted around the house, _can anybody help? Should I just... stop trying?_

Ree shook her head, walking up the stairs and muttering to herself, "What to do about the cuts..." She entered her bedroom and changed clothes into a more casual set if not more gloomy. The girl wanted to show the psychiatrist that the pills are making it worse. She had on a dark pair of skinny jeans, the super soft kind that became her immediate favorite. A black cowl neck shirt hung loosely on her neck, but hugging her shape around the stomach. It had thin grey stripes running horiztonally around. Upon closer inspection, they were white. She wore her Vans, and looked in the mirror, "Good... Not emo, but good."

She glanced at the alarm clock that stood proudly on the window sill, _I still have about an hour and a half._ Her eyes found the blank journal that lied on the desk below the window, _guess I'll make the most of it._

The voices have become silent. All five of them. They stood behind the girl, watching as she scribbled in the journal. It was the new one that Judy bought for her. Her handwriting was neat, small and light. It was a mixture of cursive and print, and always became a struggle for people not used to her writing.

 _Last night, Sam found out. It was the second time I cut myself, and I already got caught. Let's just hope he won't know that I'll continue to do it. It's what makes the spirits go away. Right now, I'm waiting for time to pass so I can go to the psychiatrist. What am I supposed to tell the man? That I've been hurting myself? Hell no. But I can worry about that later. For now, I'm enjoying the peace and quit._

Ree hovered over the paper before erasing the last word with a frustrated sigh, rewriting it as _quiet_.

 _"Hey,_ " One of the figures whispered, sounding like he's spoke right in her ear, Ree whipped around, breath hitching. The spirit laughed, _"Miss me?"_

He smiled menacingly, as did the shorter one. He stuttered, _"I-It's so fun t-to mess-ss with her."_

 _Leave me alone,_ she rolled her eyes when they showed defiance. It was bothersome. Ree closed her journal, gently setting her favorite fountain pen she used on top and stood from her seat. Sitting on the bed, she thought to herself. More like snapped at the spirits, _I should really get that salt pendant..._

A ringing broke out in her ear, she paused and let it pass before turning to the five figures. _The hell was that?_

Shaking her head, Ree stood, _I'm going insane._ She walked out the door and down the stairs, _the psychiatrist surely will question it._

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

The hour and a half passed by quickly, and soon Ree was dragged into her uncle's car to be taken away to hell. Also known as, the psychiatrist. The girl banged her head against the seat headrest, letting out a groan in irritation. Ron eyed her, "It's not that bad."

She glared at him, then let out a breath, closing her eyes. _Calm down Ree, they're all just trying to help_ she opened her eyes and watched the trees pass by with the occasional street sign, _and miserably failing._

A good twenty minutes went by and Ree was led into the psychiatrist's office. Dr. Harold stood and smiled, situating himself in a chair nearby, motioning for the girl to take a seat.

"So, last visit. We prescribed you with memory pills and ones for schizophrenia," she grimly nodded, bored of his bland tone, at least, that's what it sounded like to her, "Right. How are they working?"

"I can remember names with faces," Ree swallowed, _don't tell him about the cutting!_ Choosing her next words wisely, the girl sucked in a breath, "I'm not sure how these 'schizophrenia pills' are supposed to be working."

Truth be told, Ree didn't know this man. Only that he was a thera- _psychiatrist_ , and that she hates psychiatrists. There was no way she was telling this stranger everything, including her troubles. Her breath hitched, _what if I told him, and they sent me to something like... An asylum?_ She closed her eyes, _That won't happen as long as you don't tell anyone._

"Va-" He cleared his throat to hide his slip up, "Ree?"

The girl looked up, eyebrows raised in question, "Huh?"

"Alright," he looked down at his notepad, repositioning the glasses on his nose, "We might need to place you on a higher dose, instead of five mg, I'm going to bump you up to a ten," he paused, examining whatever was written on his paper. _For which damn medication?_ Dr. Harold looked back up, licking his lips and staring at Ree in thought with his mouth open for a second, "Are you having trouble sleeping or waking?"

"Um... not that I know of. I feel fully rested, and I usually go to sleep around nine and wake at seven."

He raised an eyebrow, "You sleep for ten hours?"

"Yes," she nodded with the silent word from her mouth. She scratched the back of her neck, "That's how long I sleep every night."

"Really now?" He leaned back in his chair, "Have you ever considered yourself a long sleeper?"

Ree nodded again, "One of my journals says so."

Then Dr. Harold scooted forward on his chair, "So... Do you read your journals in the morning or...?"

"I... don't know. I've read them countless times, I guess my memory loss isn't that severe?"

"Might as well be," He pursed his lips, "I'll keep you on the medication since it seems to be helping."

"Okay," Ree said, looking down to the floor, which was carpeted. Her hands fumbled with each other, wanting to do something instead of sit under the calculating and pressuring gaze of Dr. Harold. This was quite uncomfortable.

 _"I see this still isn't working,"_ One of the spirits said, it was just him though. _Oh no, why are you here? You're not supposed to be here! Go away! You're making this even more miserable for me._ He chuckled, _"Don't worry, I hate these visits too. Though I do like watching you suffer, but that also means_ I _have to suffer as well."_

 _Good. We can agree on one thing._

The spirit frowned, then flicked his chin towards the man, _"Pay attention."_

Ree shot her eyes back to the specialist, who she had forgotten about momentarily. He must've watched her expressions undoubtedly shift. She has a tendency to do so when speaking with the spirits in her head. Ree scratched her left wrist out of discomfort, the man's middle aged eyes observed her every move and it was nerve wracking. The girl didn't like this.

Swallowing, she open her mouth, "Are we done here?"

He set his palms on his knees, then took a deep breath, "If you want to be."

Ree glanced at the clock, not even a quarter of an hour has passed. She wanted to get out as soon as possible. The spirit nearby huffed, _"Get on with it then, leave."_

The girl eyed the man in a warning gaze, she then looked back to Dr. Harold, _not to be rude, but,_ "I think we are."

"Alright," he stood and opened the door for Ree, gesturing for her to go through. "I'll see you next week, Ree."

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

The day quickly passed by, Sam came home around seven due to a date with some Mikaela chick. Ree was slouching on her bed, staring at the cuts on her wrist. They've been bothering her since she went to the psychiatrist. _Should I do it again?_ The girl stared blankly at her wrist, _will it help?_

Sighing, Ree lied on her back, legs still hanging over the edge of her bed. Her feet swung back and forth in a bored manner. She let her mind wander all over the place. It was soon focused on the five figures loitering around her room. _Who are you people?_

 _"Glad you asked,"_ he smiled menacingly, white teeth showing through his pale lips, _"We are known as the Decepticons."_

 _The hell is that?_ Ree raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking in between all five men. Sudden embarrassment flooded through her as she realized there were _men_. _Five. Men._ In her room.

Where, oh, where did privacy go?

 _"Right out the window, darling,"_ another had said. It was the one in the Air Force uniform. He cracked a small smirk, _"I'm known as Blackout."_

The short guy stepped forward, jabbing a thumb towards his chest, _"F-Frenzy."_

 _"These two fragheads are Bonecrusher and Brawl,"_ Blackout said, pointing to the respective men. Brawl was the green-clothed one, he glared at me before averting his gaze elsewhere. Bonecrusher, the other man, offered a small nod. _Still silent, huh?_

And the one in the trench coat smirked, placing a hand on his chest, _"Lord Megtron, at your service."_

 _Lord? Well, shit. That makes you all the more dangerous, yeah?_ He chuckled in response, but gave no other reply. _Why are you all here?_

 _"Same reason that of the Autobot,"_ Ree questioned "Megatron's" words, _"I believe he goes by Jazz."_

 _What's an Autobot?_ Frenzy stepped forward, raising a fist, _"O-our arch en-enemies."_

The girl decided to keep the conversation from going any further. She didn't like talking to these spirits, they were... scary, in a way. They were much unlike the patient, calm demeanor Jazz held. _What did he look like again? Did he have dark skin? ..._ _Oh shit,_ _am I forgetting Jazz? Is he dying from my memory?_ Ree spared a glance at the spirits, they looked so much more solid, they weren't as transparent as before.

Why can't she remember? _Am I going to be stuck with these men for as long as I am taking those pills?_ Another look at them, only Megatron was staring at her. Their gazes locked, but both kept silent.

 _Wait... if they're in my mind, are they dead?_

 _"That we are, little one,"_ Blackout's small voice sent shivers up her spine. It was a soft tone, but something behind it made his voice seem... intimidating, yet she felt a false safe feeling filling her.

Slamming her pillow into her face, she groaned, "Go away."

She wanted to sleep. It was eight at night. The men standing there didn't help her case. When Ree picked up her head to see them, she found that no one was there anymore. Had they respected her wish for them to leave? Will they stay as such?

 _No... they'll come back..._


	6. Runaway

**Fun fact: This story is also inspired by Broke not Broken by SoulGlitch (Sound familiar? It's on FF!)**

 **WARNING:** Self harm, language, slight molestation

 **Word count:** **3,039**

 **Chapter 6**

 **"Runaway"**

The spirits still had yet to return. Ree, after listening to her last night's recording, found herself reading a journal and... missing the five men? _Oh fuck me._ Particularly Blackout and Megatron, they weren't so bad. The spirit in the trench coat had a bittersweet attitude, and even though he'd most likely kill her when he gets the chance, Ree felt a false yet assuring safety. The Air Force spirit held a calm demeanor, and he spoke quite softly despite his rough and tough appearance. He knew that the five of them depended on the girl to stay in reality.

They needed her to stay alive.

And Ree was perfectly fine with that. As long as her heart still beats, she'll be okay.

Her reaction to her cuts this morning had been... less than pleasant. But she knew they were purposely inflicted on herself, and remembered exactly why. Ree's memory was only slightly improving, she remembered faces, like Sam. His name popped up in her head and she recalled his appearance. Ree was grateful for the medicine, but not the schizophrenia ones.

She sighed, closing the journal after realizing she was zoning out instead of reading. The girl stared out the window, looking at each little dirty spot on the glass. The sun was shining into her room, close to blinding her.

The natural daylight brought out the two colors that made her green eyes; the yellow-green ring around her pupil, and a blue-green one on the outside. It also gave a sheen to her hair, the bronze and gold highlights popping out in response to light.

Ree grabs her mp3 player, scrolling down to the familiar Linkin Park album and choosing the sixth one by random, deciding to put her voice to good use. She sang softly, closing her eyes every so often, otherwise looking out at the blue sky with white wispy clouds

 _"Graffiti decorations,  
_ _"Under the sky of dust,  
_ _"A constant wave of tension,  
_ _"On top of broken trust,  
_ _"The..."_

Ree paused her music.

 _Son of a bitch, what's going on?_ She stared at the two cars that pulled up to her curb, one was a fluorescent yellow ambulance with a Hummer H2 front, and the other was a 1992 Acura NSX police cruiser. The girl hummed, _w_ _eird choice for a cop car..._ Why the two were here, she didn't know. Ree turned and gave a shout, "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Was the quiet response she got in return. A few seconds later, he appeared in her room, "What?"

"Why are there emergency vehicles at our driveway?" Ree stared at him, a silent gesture to look. She turned around and watched as two men hopped out of their cars, heading towards the house. One wore a medical lab coat, while the other was in a police uniform.

Sam backed up and walked out of the room, "I'll be right back, stay here."

The girl watched as he closed the door behind him, leaving it cracked open. Her eyes found her newest journal, wide open. As if beckoning for her to write.

That she did.

 _Something's going on, an ambulance and a police car pulled up and two men are coming into the house. Sam went to deal with it, I think. Whatever is going on, Sam better tell me. I don't like not being in the now._

Ree stopped, lifting her pencil before flipping it over and erasing the last word and rewriting to _know_. She grabbed her mp3 player and continued her paused song, singing along.

 _"...lessons that you taught me,  
_ _"I learned were never true.  
_ _"Never find myself in question,  
_ _"They point the finger at me again,  
_ _"Guilty by associatio-..."_

A knock on her door and Ree rolled her eyes, pausing the music once again, _what now?_

The girl let whoever it was push open her door; it was Sam. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and he avoided eye contact. His hands fumbled with each other, looking guilty of something.

"Everything okay, Sam?" He acted like a kid who was receiving a scolding. In response, he stepped aside to reveal the two men from the emergency vehicles outside. The girl's heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched.

"Ree, this is Dr. Chet, he goes by Ratchet, and this is Officer Rowl, or Prowl. They're here to help you."

"Sam!" She breathed out, exasperated, "I don't need help!" The girl smacked a palm against her forehead, her sleeve slipped down and momentarily revealed the twenty and a half lines cut onto her arm. She froze like a deer caught in headlights.

 _Shit._

Ratchet crossed his arms, "Uh-huh. Busted."

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Oh fuck_ no. _Oh._ Fuck. No!

Ree quickly pulled down her sleeve with a poker face and tried to occupy herself by turning off her music player that was left on, even though she knew it'd shut off automatically after about five minutes if no music is playing.

"Ree," the officer, Prowl, said slowly. He held out his hand, "May we see your wrist please?"

Her right hand subconsciously covered her left wrist despite the sleeve covering the marks.

"I don't want to ask again," he said, placing his one free hand into the pocket of his pants, still holding out his other. His face remained passive as the girl continued to resist. She shook her head, taking a subtle step back, Prowl's gaze hardened. It was unlike of Ree to disobey a police officer, even she didn't exactly know what was running through her head. She didn't trust these men.

"I don't need help," the girl said quietly, tightening her grip on her wrist. Her eyes widened a fraction as Prowl took a large step forward. She shook her head again, "I'm okay."

And that was the lie told by many. Many of which who needed help.

"Ree, please," Sam begged, "You're hurting yourself."

"It's not healthy," the doctor said, crossing his arms.

The girl whispered, "It's helping..."

"In what way?" Prowl pursed his lips, pausing his advancement on the sixteen-year-old.

Ree shook her head, refusing to elaborate. Explaining was the last thing she ever wanted to do, it'll make her seem crazy. But it's already too late, for whatever her reason may be, they'll surely send her to some mental hospital. And she'll have to wake up to no pre-recorded message... to no memory medicine... to no one she recognizes...

The girl shuddered, shaking the thoughts from her blank mind. It wasn't right. She should be able to do what she wants.

"Ree," Dr. Chet began calmly, "We just want to help. You might need stitches."

Sam eyed the medical officer, "They're just cat scratches."

 _No. He's lying. I cut much deeper into my skin than that,_ she opened her mouth to say something, to correct her cousin, but realized he had said that purposely to make her confess her actions. Sam set her up into a trap she could not get out of.

Ree's mouth was still open, she _had_ to say _something_ , "U-Uhh..." Her eyes began stinging, and she hoped they couldn't see the oncoming tears or the red creeping up. She couldn't escape this.

"Just make it easier for yourself. We can help you, whatever is going on," Prowl softened his voice, he took a tentative step forward, "You just have to let us. If you want us to leave, we'll respect that decision, even if it isn't the wisest."

Ree didn't register those words, she was listening, but not hearing. The girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before shoving her wrist into the officer's hand.

Prowl slowly pulled up her sleeve, revealing the cuts one by one. All twenty and a half of them. No evident expression was displayed by either of the men, but Ree could see the disturbed look in their eyes.

Ratchet stepped out; taking a cloth out of his pocket. The running sink could be heard, then shut off and a few steps later, the doctor reappeared. He began cleaning the cuts on the girl's wrist.

Ree took this moment to take in the two men's appearances. Prowl was a Caucasian man entering his thirties, he had short dirty blonde hair with a red streak on the strands rooting from his hairline. He wore a navy blue police uniform, but wore no hat. Maybe he took it off?

Ratchet was also light-skinned but dressed in dark grey slacks with a fluorescent yellow polo shirt under a white medical lab coat. He too had blue eyes, but all his hair was peppered with signs of age, and he wore glasses. He looked to be mid to late forties.

The girl felt like she's seen those blue eyes somewhere, but she can't put her finger on whatever it is, she'll remember it later. Her eyes momentarily glanced around the room, no signs of the five spirits. Wasn't there a sixth one before?

Ree shook her head, focusing on her wrist, which was now being wrapped up in bandages. _How much time had passed?_

Ratchet cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of the girl, "What medications do you take?"

"One for my short-term memory loss and another for," she scowled, "schizophrenia."

"How was your memory loss caused?" He glanced to Sam, who shrugged.

The teenage boy answered for his cousin, "Well, head injury led to amnesia... Then she came up with a cerebral aneurysm, had a stroke and now loses her memory repetitively," This was something Ree always forgot. She didn't even know she had a stroke!

"So... The pills," he looked to the girl, "May you show them to me?" He stepped aside to allow Ree through the door. She led them downstairs to the kitchen cabinet, which she opened and revealed multiple prescription bottles, one of which was for Mojo, long ago. Ree almost grabbed her old pills, which was at a lower dose, and instead grabbed the two new ones, the ten mg, setting both on the counter to let Ratchet examine them. He hummed, "Are they working?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "The memory ones are, for sure. But I don't even know why I have the schizophrenia pills."

The medical officer nodded, placing both pill bottles back in their respective places in the cabinet. He didn't say a word as he stepped away, just nodded to Ree and turned to Prowl and Sam, muttering a few words before walking out of the house and returning to his vehicle.

All three watched him go. Once he was gone in his ambulance, the police officer turned to Ree, "Can you explain why you do this," he flicked his eyes towards her wrist as he spoke, "to yourself?"

The girl sighed, they weren't even supposed to know about this. She sharply glanced at Sam, who flinched before holding both hands up, "Hey, I promised not to tell Ma or Dad. They still don't know."

"They should," Prowl crossed his arms.

The front door opened, everyone tensed and stayed still as whoever entered came to the kitchen, where the three were. A blonde boy walked in, his curious blue eyes hopping around on their gazes, "Sam? Prowl? What's going on?"

"Ree here was just beginning to explain why she cuts herself," Prowl eyed the girl, who shied away.

The boy, who Ree found slightly familiar, formed his mouth into an "oh," before speaking, "She explained a little while ago."

"I did?" Ree furrowed her eyebrows. She resisted flinching when a shadow swept past the boy, another ran across her peripheral vision and it sent a shiver up her spine. A dark figure stood on the other side of her sight, she turned her head slightly to see it and figured it was Megatron messing with her. That it was.

 _"Thought we would stay away, huh?"_ He smirked and Ree looked down, trying to ignore the spirit and to hide her paling face.

"-ee? Ree?" Sam was slightly crouched to enter her vision, "Are you alright?"

Megatron smirked, his red eyes becoming brighter.

The girl placed a hand on her forehead, a dull pain was throbbing against her skull. She stumbled backwards to give herself some breathing room, _I need space..._ "U-uhh... Yeah..." Ree closed her eyes, vision becoming fuzzy, "Jus..."

Then gravity pulled her down.

It became dark and quiet real fast after that...

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

It was still silent...

First thing Ree came back to... was a sharp pain in her head. It felt like someone had put a jackhammer inside.

She voiced it. Loudly.

The girl released a harsh groan, before turning over in whatever bed she was in and slamming her head into the soft pillow. The blankets dragged after her body and left her back exposed to the cold air, she curled up in response, not having enough energy to fix it.

Something, or someone, pulled the blanket off and out from under her, she shivered in response and furrowed her eyebrows, immediately hating whoever this was.

And just as Ree began mentally cursing the person to hell, the blanket returned. Had they simply done that to fix it for her?

"She'll have to be off her pills for a little while..." A muffled voice said, Ree could barely make out any of it. It was a deep voice talking to someone beyond the door. Whoever it was continued, the girl strained her ears to listen, "They're messing with her head."

"The memory ones are working," another one said, she could hear the dismay in his voice.

The conversation came to an end after a bit of more incoherent words and Ree settled into her blankets, shifting herself to be in the warmed up parts of her bed instead of the colder areas.

Minutes passed, or hours? She didn't care nor had the energy to. It was comfy in her bed and that's all mattered.

The girl curled her head into her blankets after a cold draft hit her face. Did someone leave the window open?

Nevermind that... Sam told everyone. He didn't keep his promise. But did Ree really tell him not to tell _only_ Ron and Judy? Someone must've told them instead of her cousin.

It bothered Ree how she can remember this. Why hadn't sleep taken her worries away? Or was that not sleep...?

A chill slowly, agonizingly crept up her spine. Ree picked up her head and stared at the wall, waiting for the source of her shiver. It definitely wasn't because it was cold in the room.

No.

This was something else. Something... dark.

The girl closed her eyes, and opened them upon hearing... breathing. It was husky and close, scaring the living daylights out of her.

She reeled back, now face-to-face with none other than Lord Megatron. He looked as solid as ever, no longer looking transparent and Ree was doubting that he was a spirit. That he was really there.

His red eyes flashed and he smirked, _"Good afternoon, miss Ree. To what pleasure do I owe you?"_ She scoffed at his bluff. _He's just teasing you, Ree. Don't listen to him,_ the girl thought to herself. Megatron chuckled at her, continuing his jeers, _"Oh, but you know I can't help it."_

 _The bastard,_ she glared at him, _you know that right? That you're a bastard?_

 _"To an extent,"_ he shot back with ease. Whatever he meant, Ree didn't care. At all. She just wanted to sleep... was that too much to ask for? Apparently so.

 _Where are the others?_ Ree reluctantly questioned the spirit crouching in front of her, he was watching with a curious and intent gaze.

 _"Oh, here and there. Lingering about,"_ he replied, red eyes following her green ones. His face remained passive.

Ree didn't take the conversation any further. Instead, she let him watch as she slowly fell asleep.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

 _A jerk followed darkness, and whatever surface Ree previously was on, disappeared out from under her. She was floating, not being able to move and having no gravity to do so in the first place._

 _Chilly wind blew at her, and Ree realized she wasn't wearing_ any _clothes. Her body had a visible differences in skin tone. Her face, arms, collarbone and legs were tanner than her torso, which was usually covered by clothes..._

 _The girl floated aimlessly in the vast space, letting her dream take her wherever._

 _Cold red eyes appeared in front of her and she shrieked, trying to move away but continued to move towards whatever the hell this thing was. She could see the faintest of details of the face. What Ree gathered from her observation... was that whoever this was, was_ metal

 _A claw hooked around her skinny waist, stopping her slow and steady flight. The girl could just barely see his lips, whatever they were, pull away in a malicious smile to reveal jagged, sharp metal teeth._

 _"Hello, Ree," he said._

 _That voice..._

 _...It was Megatron._

 _Megatron._

 _Ree stared blankly at him as he continued to speak, "How are you?"_

 _And that was that._

 _He fucking_ asks _how she's_ doing - nonchalantly - _as if he_ wasn't _some giant evil alien_ robot

Fuck you, _she mentally spat at him. A chuckle was her response._

 _"A little feisty, eh? I always wonder how a tiny insect such as you," he moved his claw, which rotated her naked body, "Can possess such dark thoughts."_

 _His metal tongue made contact with her bare stomach, slowly moving downwards..._

 _"No!" Ree shrieked, trying desperately to move, to make it stop._

 _His tongue slid down her abdomen..._

Ree jerked up, almost clashing heads with the smirking spirit in front of her.


	7. By Myself

**Fun fact:** **Ree's original name was to be JJ Witwicky.**

 **WARNING:** Slight molestation

 **Word count: 3,093**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"By Myself"**

Ree stared in the mirror, her back facing it but her head twisted around to see the bare flesh. She traced a finger across the large marks that trailed up her spine, they were scars from something. She didn't know what.

Curious and intent on finding it, the girl walked away from her mirror, slipping on a bra and a shirt before approaching her bookshelf that was lined with countless journals. A variety of covers greeted her; there was leather, hard cover, paper, velvet, felt, etc.

Ree picked out the one on the left end of the shelf, it was the first journal she archived. A charcoal Baron Fig Confidant. The yellow bookmark was placed randomly inside.

The girl opened it up, turning to the first page where she began her entries.

 _"Jazz suggested I write my day here so I can remember. So, I'll fill you in, future Ree. There was a terrorist attack on Mission City, as I've been informed. My back had three large wounds, no one knows where they came from. You developed short-term memory loss and amnesia... Fun, right? Every morning, I wake to nothing and these journals..."_

This doesn't go into great detail as to how she got these scars. Something happened during that terrorist attack, and Ree wanted to find out what.

First of all, who was Jazz?

Secondly, why can't Megatron stop staring at her? He had this malicious smile, and a primal look in his red eyes. Whether it was because of her nightmare last night, or when she pulled off her shirt to see the scars, Ree would never know. Or maybe it was both?

A certain part of the spirit told her he was aroused, and it immensely disturbed the girl.

Ree averted her gaze, trying and failing to distract herself from the spirit. The others still hadn't returned, which she found to be just fine. _Why am I even concerned about them in the first place? I don't care for the spirits, at least, I don't_ think _I care. I hope I don't._

She stared as Megatron stood and stretched, purposely moving his trenchcoat away to show off his muscles that were visible through his tight-fitting shirt. He smirked when he caught Ree's gaze, _"Like what you're..."_ he paused his stretch and sentence to run a hand up his stomach, shirt slightly pulling up to reveal the tight abs he bore, _"...Seeing?"_

In a split second, he had Ree "pinned" against the wall, hands placed on either side of her head and snarling face a few inches away from hers. The poor girl was stuck in a moment of fear before she realized that he couldn't hurt her.

Nonetheless, Megatron tried to physically touch the girl, becoming violent when she knew no actual harm would come to her. Ree could just faintly feel the spirit biting her earlobe, a hand trailing down her stomach in an uncomfortable manner. She fidgeted under his invisible grasp. _You better fucking let me go!_

 _"Or what?"_ He challenged, grinning as the conflict raged in her eyes, _"You'll scream? Darling, no one would believe you,"_ his lips grazed her cheek, a hand holding the back of her head to him and Ree swore he was actually touching her. He made sure she watched as he licked his pale lips, _"You can't escape."_

 _I'll find a way,_ Ree mentally spat at the spirit.

She was struck with fear as Megatron lunged at her again, hands landing on her shoulders, feeling like he really was making physical contact. He pressed himself against her, having an imaginary force to keep the girl in place. Chuckling, the spirit whispered in her ear, _"I'd like to see you try,"_ his forehead pressed against hers, Ree could feel energy from him from the close proximity. _If he was dead, why does he feel alive?_ Megatron smirked, ignoring her thoughts, _"If you_ do _have any ideas..."_

A shock was sent through their contact, the girl jerked as her vision grew white with pain. The spirit watched with bittersweet satisfaction as Ree convulsed and collapsed, left on her knees while gripping her head, screaming in pain, "Get them _out_ of my _head_!"

The other four spirits appeared, stressed by the situation that also affected them. The girl curled in on herself as the pain subsided to a tingling sensation on her temples.

The door nearby flew open, someone rushed in, he was an out-of-focus mixture of red, white, yellow and khaki. The man, supposedly Dr. Chet, placed a hand on Ree's back to steady her. Fatigue quickly came over her, she sat there with her head limp in her hands, not caring enough for the questions flying around.

Sam stepped in, Ree could tell by his muffled voice before her hearing gave out again, "What happened?"

Three more figures soon follow, one recognizably Prowl and the other two her aunt and uncle. Ratchet used his finger to lift Ree's head by her chin, she blinked, trying to get the fuzziness of her vision and thoughts away. The doctor's mouth moved but the girl couldn't focus. _That was very unpleasant, whatever Megatron did._

Ratchet turned, firmly stating his words, "We're taking her off the medication starting now," her hearing was the first sense she returned to, besides touch, "I'll have a talk with Dr. Harold. For now, she needs to regain whatever energy she just lost."

Ree felt arms pick her up bridal style before she was deposited on her bed. She had momentarily opened her eyes to see the blurry figures of the five spirits and the other five adults in her room, she pushed down the anxiety rising up in her chest.

They all left within a few minutes of fussing over the girl, she simply ignored them out of exhaustion.

 _"There's more where that came from,"_ Megatron's smirk was the last thing she saw before falling asleep once more, making a mental note to eat when she wakes.

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

A headache was present, but at least it was a peaceful quiet, even as Ree opened her eyes and saw none the five spirits staring right back at her.

It made her uncomfortable, yet comfortable. More unnerving as their usual greetings weren't there.

They were gone... for now.

Ree slipped out of her bed and observed the empty room, it was unfamiliar and familiar. If that made any sense. She kept getting a sense of déjà vu.

Her eyes found the laptop on her desk, it was open but on standby. Curious, she turned on the computer and watched as the screen lit up, desktop greeting her. A folder was open, many audio files were placed in it. Ree clicked on the most recent that was labeled as today's date. Audio began playing, it was her voice that gave a recap of her day and other usual fillers.

Once it was done, the girl stood and stayed still. _What was I supposed to do?_ She glanced around, _how do I get to my dresser?_ _I somehow got here..._ Ree glanced at the space in between her bed and desk, trying to figure out what she had done to get across that stretch.

Having an idea, she picked up her foot, placing it a couple feet in front of her other. _Oh,_ she realized. A few minutes was spent on walking and she finally stumbled to her dresser, pulling it open and taking out... _what to wear?_

The girl took out a wine red turtleneck and black skinny jeans, as well as slipping on white ankle socks and her Vans. A simple outfit.

Ree looked at herself in the mirror, the shirt she wore hugged her body and made her chest and hips prominent, even though she had barely any curves. It was a complimenting set of clothes.

She quickly ran a brush through her short hair, watching the strands become frizzy with static from the brush.

Ree tried her best to ignore a feeling of dread in her stomach and the itching on her wrist that she wishes that it would just go away.

Momentarily glancing at the bathroom, she pulled on a jacket as she walked past.

The girl continued her way downstairs, greeted by four unfamiliar faces. Two of which she remembered from her recording earlier; her aunt and uncle. The other two, she's never met. At least, she doesn't think.

Ree went into the kitchen, eyeing the medication sitting on the counter. All the prescription bottles were labeled as hers. Her message didn't say anything about having to take medicine, so she shrugged it off.

The girl prepared herself a simple breakfast; a toasted cream cheese bagel. She stared at the bread before taking a few nibbles. Within a few bites, Ree lost her appetite.

Pressing a finger to her temple, the girl threw away the bagel, "Aunt Judy?" she waited for a reply, "Do you have anything for headaches?"

It was a sharp pain in her temples, diverting her attention. She had to constantly close her eyes because she was becoming sensitive to light.

Judy walked in and walked over to the cabinets, looking through a few pill bottles before taking a white bottle with a blue label out. The woman handed it to her niece and returned to the other room with little words said. Odd for an overly excited, chatty and energetic woman like her.

Ree stared at the pill sitting in her hand. Without taking her eyes off the medication, the girl grabbed herself a glass of water to help swallow her pill.

As the ice-cold water slid down her throat, the pain in her head spiked and she braced herself on the counter, setting down her glass and placed her free hand on her temple.

Pushing past the pain and walking to her bedroom, closing the door and flopping onto her bed, she thought about what had happened the day before.

A small ringing broke out in her ear, Ree could have sworn it's happened before... It was odd, but faded away when she turned her head to find the source as if an object was making the noise. _It's all in your head... err, ear drum._

The alarm clock wasn't set, Ree noted, it was almost nine in the morning, she could still go to school. But it didn't seem like she should, or could. The girl didn't feel well and all she wanted to do was lie in bed all day, maybe watch a movie or two.

It was a deafening silence she sat in, the occasional noise from outside, such as a car door closing or birds, and then there were mute voices from downstairs. The ventilation turned on every few minutes, Ree counted to three-hundred sixty-two for the time between breaks, the silence. The vents go quiet for six minutes, comes on for five, then shuts off.

She counted every crack, scuff, mark, etc. on the ceiling over and over. Soon, Ree turned over and began counting how many times the wind blows against the house, how many times the curtains move in response, the window rattling, the birds tweeting, breath intakes, blinks, cuts on her arms, pictures on her wal-

Cuts on her arms? Turning her attention back to her left wrist, she saw red lines. Healed by the looks of it. Other marks indicated her arm was previously wrapped up.

Sitting up, Ree stared intently at her arm. She cut herself... that's right. But why? _And if they were wrapped up_ , she glanced at the discarded bandages in her trashcan nearby, _who knows that I cut myself?_

Was it the two men downstairs? The... who were they again? It looked like a... doctor and police officer. Right?

 _I hate my memory,_ she scoffed, unable to even remember their faces. Unable to remember _anything_ , and it was frustrating sometimes. There are things that seem important that she wants to remember. It feels like she's left out on some things.

Irritated, the girl stood from her bed, ignoring the head rush and stomping out of her room, which wasn't peaceful enough.

Shoving back on her jackets, and a pair of Vans, Ree walked downstairs, keeping her steps light and listening to the satisfying clicks the sole of her shoe made on the hard wood floors. She passed by the four adults, muttering that she'll be in the backyard.

The girl opened the door, welcoming the cold wash of air that greeted her immediately. She stood at the door for a moment, breathing in the fresh crisp air. It hasn't even reached September yet and they've received a cold front. It's too cold for summer, in the sixties, but at least it's refreshing instead of the heat. Nevada was mainly a warm place.

Ree settled herself on the stone path, the coldness seeping through her jeans.

The birds and rustling trees were louder and more calming. The girl let out a breath, seeing the faintest of clouds flow from her mouth, she exhaled harder and a more visible cold breath came along with it. The swirls of air dissipated into the sky.

Ree set her hands on her bent knees, sitting Indian style.

Pondering, contemplating, thinking, considering... all the same, yet different.

Just like the spirits.

They were gone, and hopefully permanently.

Never to return...

Ree knew that was easier said than done.

Feeling the urge to read, the girl stood and took a few strides back inside, heading upstairs.

Her hands found the bookshelf, where all her journals were. She grabbed a leather journal, the skin had the typical pattern that reminded her of reptiles. It was dated a few months ago, being the fourth journal on her shelf and thus far, the largest width wise, being crammed with multiple papers that were taped in. The tallest journal was in the middle, being fabric and parchment-colored paper.

The one she held was all black; the cover, the pages... hopefully not the writing too. Ree opened and let out a sigh in relief. It was silver and gold writing, most likely a gel pen was used. The girl glanced at her desk, where a cup with pens sat, she found gold and silver, both almost empty.

Ree opened the first page, heading out her bedroom and back outside. Her small writing was neat and almost unlegible, even to her. The writing was mainly silver, then there were drawings and other doodles lying around in mostly gold, some the metallic grey.

Paying no heed to the unvacated living room, Ree moved on outside, where she sat in her previous spot, now cold from the weather.

Light and dark clouds loomed over the town, covering the sun and making the scene gloomy, that's what many people see. Ree views it as calming. She likes it, not the blaring heat from the sun.

The girl began reading the journal as a way to pass time.

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

A growl interrupted the silence...

Where had that come from?

Ree subtly glanced around without moving her head, trying to find the source.

A minute passed, nothing happened and the girl returned to the last page of her journal.

Then whatever it was growled again. This time, Ree could feel it. In her stomach... it was an odd feeling, like it was begging for something missin-

She facepalmed, _food! Right!_

Quickly finishing up the last page, the girl closed the book and raced back inside, announcing to Aunt Judy, who was in the kitchen, that she was hungry before running upstairs to drop off her journal.

Ree returned to a sandwich on her plate. It was peanutbutter and jelly. _Good enough,_ she sat down and took a large bite, savoring the taste.

A little while passed and Ree finished her sandwich, and she had nothing else to do.

"Aunt Judy?" she said lightly, waiting for the woman to respond, "Can I go for a walk or something?"

Her aunt hummed, "Curfew's six."

Ree smiled and walked towards the front door, she was stiff from not getting enough exercise.

The girl walked down the street, using the sidewalk. Everything looked new to her, yet she's most likely been down this way countless times.

Heading down the road, wherever it took her, Ree enjoyed the feeling of moving and the sounds that greeted her.

The five spirits shouldn't return... Ree assumes it's the schizophrenia medication that makes them appear. But what was there before? More like _who_ was there before?

Stopping, she realized that she had just walked down to a park. It was empty, for the most part. It was simply a field with a couple trees lining the paths. A playground lied at the edge.

A good place to think.

Ree headed towards a swing set, sitting down on one of them and looking at her feet, which hovered just above the ground. Scowling, she scooted forward so the toe of her shoe just barely made contact with the soil below the swing. There wasn't any molch, undoubtedly, it had all been kicked away.

 _"Don't worry, I get th' same prob too,"_ someone said from beside her. The girl turned her head to see an African-American man, who was... transparent.

He was the spirit.

"...Jazz?" She hesitantly said, not knowing if this was who was constantly mentioned in her journals.

 _"Tha's me,"_ he offered a smile, which looked a little strained. The spirit looked exhausted, if that was even possible, and he didn't look happy. Something was wrong. His face then turned upside down and he frowned, _"Yeah. You've been hurtin' yourself."_

His accent was dropped. Mostly. He sounded serious and Ree couldn't help but pull down her sleeve further to hide the already covered wrist.

"It's been rough..."

 _"I know,"_ he murmured, _"I've been watchin'. But ya haven't been able t' see me, 'cause the 'Cons decided t' steal ya from me."_

The girl nodded, welcoming this friendly spirit back into her mind. He embraced the greeting.

Jazz swung in sync with her.


	8. In The End

**Fun fact: This month (June) is Pride month!**

 **WARNING: ** Slight molestation

 **Word count: 3,36** **9**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"In The End"**

The spirit next to Ree was staring up at the layer of clouds, they were darkening by the hour. But Ree found it nice. It was dark, calming, a refreshing breeze was blowing on her back.

The sun was also beginning to set, making the sky, more of the clouds, varieties of blues.

Jazz was a very friendly figure to Ree, and she realized that everything she had said in her journals was correct.

The Decepticons were truly gone from her sight, for now. It was dangerous around them. She never felt secure.

This time, however, Ree felt safe. It was an odd feeling, seeing that everywhere she went, there was one of the Decepticons. Jazz kept them away for her, even though she now knows they are watching and hearing her thoughts. They all do and use it to their advantage.

Not Jazz. He's friendly, she trusts her past selves, hoping they are true to their word.

 _"Tha' they are,"_ he turned his head, flashing a toothy grin. Ree eyed him, her lips pulling at the sight of that contagious smile. His grin twitched, becoming wider. Ree subconsciously followed suit, a giggle slipping past her parted lips before gradually becoming a laugh. An actual laugh. Jazz quietly chuckled, no doubt trying to hear the girl's laughter, as was she. It sounded foreign to her, she doesn't recall what her laugh sounded like.

Ree doesn't know if she likes it or not. It was so unusual.

Realizing that people thought she was emotionless hit her hard. Those days of school written in her journals describe no one wanting to be near her, which she assumed was okay, seeing that she didn't particularly like socializing.

But a tidal wave of emotions swarmed in her, hiding that weakness from the outside world.

Those days of Trent mocking her, others joining in, having a hard time with the rest of her day.

It happened, but never seemed to happen... in her memory, she could barely even recall faces, the medicine now wearing off, and the words from her journals that's she's read too many times to count.

The park remained silent, a light drizzle fell onto the ground, becoming heavier by the minute. Ree still liked it. The sound of rain, the smell it rose, the sight, the small droplets of water hitting her skin and drenching her clothes and hair. She stuck her tongue out, catching a drop.

Jazz scrunched his nose, smiling, _"Tha's nasty."_

The girl shrugged in response.

 _"Hey,"_ he grabbed her attention, gazing at the sky, _"Isn't curfew six?_

"Yeah?"

He paused, _"Isn't it pas' six?"_

It was getting dark, a little early for summer. It was most likely the clouds darkening the sky. Ree looked at him, "Well, what time is it?"

 _"'ow am I s'pposed t' know?"_

She didn't reply, figuring it was a rhetorical question. Continuing to stare at the figure, the girl began thinking.

Was this really what Jazz looked like? How had she let herself forget him? Wasn't exactly her fault, seeing that she has memory loss, and he disappeared for... For...?

 _"Th' pills ya took pushed me 'way,"_ he finished, a smile, more like a grimace, was plastered on his face.

Time passed on, Ree stared at a puddle as it grew in size. The drops of rain sent it splashing and rippling. A couple of times, the weather became lighter, then heavier. Pounding rain beat down on her and she ended up sitting in the slide, it was completely dry besides a couple stray drops running down the tube. Jazz lounged behind her, watching and poking a droplet of water that sat under him, unmoving.

 _"Ya sure ya find this 'calmin'?'"_

A chuckle slipped past her parted lips, bowing her head so it sat on her knees. _Yep._

She loved it.

"-ee?"

"Ree!"

"You hear that?" she peeked out from the slide, finding nothing. She could imagine Jazz nodding, cautiously scanning the area from over her shoulder.

"Ree?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, the girl poked her head into the rain, continuing to look around for the source, "What is that?"

Multiple distant, but loud, voices called out her name, there appeared to be three males trying to find her. The spirit behind her shrugged when she glanced at him, _"Prolly pas' six."_

"Ree!"

Finally deciding to reply, she shouted out, "Yeah?"

A long period of silence passed before she saw three figures appear from the sidewalk at the end of the park. As she assumed, there were three men. Two she didn't recognize, but the brunet was her cousin.

The latter ran across the park, panting when he stopped in front of her, "We've been looking all over for you!" he looked her up and down, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you get trapped here in the rain? C'mon, let's go."

Sam left her confused, unable to answer his questions, as he dragged her towards the police car that pulled up, one of the men apparently had the vehicle parked nearby if he got here so quickly when she just saw him.

Deciding not to question it, Ree obediently sat in the passenger seat of the police cruiser, stiffly sitting in the seat. She was soaked by the rain, and most likely, ruined the upholstery in the NSX.

It was a smooth and quiet drive back, the _pitter-patter_ of the rain on the hood and the hum of the engine being the only noise. Ree glanced at the clock that sat upon the dash, it was half past _seven_.

The officer glanced at her from his peripheral vision, "What were you doing?"

"Hm?"

"What were you doing in the park?" he repeated, momentarily meeting her eyes before locking on the road.

The girl looked down at her lap, "Thinking."

No response was given besides a hum in acknowledgement.

She continued watching the rain fall onto the windshield, only to be swept away by the windshield wipers. The road was covered in water, puddles dotted here and there. Streams ran down the sides of the curbs, heading into a nearby storm sewage.

"You have school tomorrow," the man said after a turn from a stoplight, "Do you need anything?"

Ree thought for a moment, not really knowing any work she had to do... except... "You good at math?"

He nodded, "You need help?"

This time, she nodded, not sure if he saw it or not. Letting a breathy laugh, she added, "I suck at it."

"It's Prowl, by the way," he said after a second of silence, the man eyed her, "I know you have memory loss."

Pursing her lips, Ree nodded.

When they arrived at the Witwicky house, Prowl stepped out as soon as he parked the police cruiser at the curb. He opened the door for Ree and offered his jacket as they hurriedly walked inside, out of the rain.

The girl was tackled by her bawling Aunt the second she walked in, and the woman began blubbering, "I was so worried!"

"Aunt Judy," Ree said, exasperated. She awkwardly patted the red head's back. A moment passed, and she was still trapped in the tight embrace, "...you- you can let go now, Judy."

 _Why is she so concerned?_ The girl watched as she walked out of the room, still babbling on about how she could have been kidnapped or injured. _I was just relaxing?_

Shrugging it off, Ree made her way upstairs, set on showering and going to bed early.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

"Ree, wake up," Sam rattled his fingers on her closed door as he walked past her room. She woke slowly, trudging out of bed and getting ready for school. It would be extremely unfamiliar to her, unfortunately. After listening to her message, she glanced at her shelf full of journals, _I could read about it?_

Grabbing a red leather book, she looked at the date. It was written before school. Shaking her head, Ree placed it back on the shelf. _Where's the most recent?_ Turning, her eyes scanned the room, landing on her bag, _in there?_

The girl dug through her school backpack, finding a Baron Fig journal, quickly checking the date. _This is it_ , she made a mental note to read it during breakfast and on the way to school as she placed it on her dresser.

Ree slipped on a navy blue turtleneck with white jeans, wearing her Vans once again. She grabbed her journal, tucked it under her arm and brought it with her out the bedroom door.

Heading to the bathroom, Ree noticed Jazz tailing her. He set himself just outside the door, leaning against the wall. It was the most he could do for privacy.

Ree stood, pulling up her pants and stopping to look at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands.

High cheekbones from the American-Indian parts of her family, American eyes. Most of her traits came from her father's side, who had a variety of genes from many areas.

In certain light, the central heterochromia in her eyes was visible. A ring of brown, hazel, then green.

Sighing, she looked away from the mirror. Once she was done with her business, the girl headed downstairs.

Ree sat at the table, breakfast in one hand and her journal in the other. Her eyes were glued onto the words, letting them sink in every time she turned to take a bite of her bagel. Her family eyed her, not used to this sudden change in behavior. Ever since she began taking the pills, her appetite was continuously lost and she was usually solitary. Now, after her walk to the park, she appeared more... content. Her face wasn't sallow anymore.

The girl glanced to Jazz, who offered a wide smile. She blinked and returned to her book. The Witwickys' eyes followed hers, but saw nothing. Finally noticing their reaction, Ree moved her journal down, "What?"

"Nuttin'," Sam shook his head, ducking to take another bite of his own breakfast, filling his already full mouth even more.

Ree's eyes found the journal again, skimming over the words and remembering each one. School seemed like hell, the way it was described by her past selves. There were many downsides to Tranquility High, including being around many people and being around a... bully? A jock? Trent DeMarco? Who was this guy? Ree furrowed her eyebrows, _why had I let myself get bullied?_

"What's up, Ree?" Uncle Ron grabbed her attention, looking at her over his morning newspaper.

The girl shook her head, "Just something confusing I wrote," she nibbled at her bagel, "I'll figure it out."

"Anything we can clear up?" Ree shook her head. She looked back down, eyes pasted on the words but not reading, feeling Ron's gaze still on her, "Alright, well, just ask us if you need it."

Understanding, the girl nodded, finishing up her breakfast and going upstairs to get ready for school, which she was already dreading.

Jazz followed her, as usual, and settled at the window, set on watching whatever was outside. Ree stared at him as she stripped herself of her baggy shirt, it was pointless to try and hide herself from a spirit that knows every thought of hers. Attempting to distract herself from that, she tried for a conversation, "You going to help me with school?"

 _"O' course, baby girl,"_ he chirped, head turned away still as an attempt to give privacy, _"I c'n help ya."_

She nodded, slipping on a green shirt after discarding the previous one. Then stepped out of her sweatpants and tugged up a pair of dark jeans. Grabbing a belt, she wrapped it around her waist and set it on the second tightest setting, being relatively slim; minimal curves.

 _"Ya left ya journal at th' table,"_ he reminded, watching as she slipped on her Vans and grabbed her backpack.

Only to stop when a flashing light lit up her room, returning to the blue tone it once was.

 _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississip-_

A deep rumbling shook the house.

The harsh _pitter-patter_ of rain picked up, beating against the roof, wind rattled the window. Ree smiled, her pearly white teeth peeking out from her lips, it was still raining from yesterday.

 _"Whoa!"_ Jazz exclaimed, his smile wider, _"I didn' know ya coul' smile_ tha' _big!"_

The girl ducked her head, still grinning like an idiot.

The spirit stepped forward, his finger ghosting under her chin to lift it, _"Ya should smile more oft'n, baby girl."_

Shaking her head, Ree adjusted the strap on her shoulder, bag suddenly heavy, "No, no, no. I-I don't..."

Words couldn't form as Jazz stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek. Stifling a flinch, remembering Megatron's molestations, she leaned into the "touch." His thumb caressed her skin, _"Yeah, ya do."_

Fortunately, he knew what she wanted to say. Words didn't need to be said.

Another flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder rolled by.

She loves the thunder because it is the only thing that blocks out all the voices in her head.

...Wait.

Voices?

Come to think of it, there _was_ something, or someone, whispering in her head. _Multiple_ voices that brought a ringing when silenced, besides the thunder.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked to Jazz for an explanation. He gave no response, at all. The spirit was sitting by the window once again, watching the water droplets run down, and occasionally moving backwards as a flinch in response to lightning.

He knew that she knew that he knew what she knew about the voices.

Ree blinked, that was very confusing.

Picking up the other strap on her backpack, the girl walked out her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She ran downstairs and walked past the kitchen table, grabbing her Baron Fig journal and hugging it to her chest inside her jacket.

Sam held out a large red umbrella for her, which she took gratefully and set it on her shoulder, making sure it covered her bag.

It was a relatively long drive to school, seeing that the rain slowed them down. Traffic surrounded the school, Ree offered from the backseat to step out where they were and walk to save Uncle Ron the trouble. He denied and continued to wait, the car's engine idling as traffic ceased to move.

The pounding rain lessened by the time they reached the front of the school, the sky was still darkened by the thick layer of clouds

Ree frowned at the rain and the crowd of teens rushing to get inside the high school. Sam eyed her out of his peripheral vision, then opened the car door and stepped out, quickly opening his umbrella and turning back to the car to move the seat forward so the girl could get out.

Immediately, she opened her umbrella as well and chased after Sam, who took off to the school once she closed the car door.

The pounding rain was muffled when they entered the building, faint rumbles of thunder just barely audible over the chatter of students who roamed the halls before class. Ree glanced over her shoulder at Jazz, who smiled and avoided being bumped into. ...Not that anyone could really _touch_ him. They can push him all they want.

The spirit playfully scowled at the girl's thoughts, _"Tha' ain't nice."_

Ree scoffed in return, gaining an odd look from another student, _it's true and you know it._

After making her way through the overly crowded hallways, Ree was given directions to her first class with the guidance of Jazz.

During that class, the girl found herself uncontrollably zoning out, pondering on questions unanswered.

Who _was_ Jazz?

Was he just some figment of her imagination, or was he an actual person? Dead to the world? Was he real? How long had he been dead?

And why was he here? In her mind, where no one else can see him. Deeming her crazy because of her ability to see the unseen.

Was Ree really the only one who could see these spirits?

Jazz didn't answer any of her questions.

Instead, he lingered behind her. A hidden scowl on his visage, face remaining passive as he covered his true thoughts. No response was given to her when she glanced at him, besides a momentary flick to her with his vibrant blue eyes.

He was quiet for the rest of the morning.

Ree sat at a table by herself, farthest picnic bench outside, hidden under the cool shade of a tree. It was closest to the parking lot, where Sam's Camaro sat parke-

Wait, how did his Camaro get here? Ron carpooled them to school. Maybe... a friend drove it here? A face immediately flashed in her mind; a boy with blond hair, blue eyes. Yellow and black clothing, that matched the Camaro's paintjob. Much to her disappointment, no name was attached.

Speaking of the Chevy, it sent off an odd aura, despite being on the far side of the parking lot. It felt like it was staring; watching Ree as she sat at the table, reading and writing in her journal.

The girl was in such deep thought, she didn't realize someone else had sat down next to her. A little _too_ close for her comfort levels. The proximity immediately told her it wasn't Sam or anyone she knew. A different smell greeted her; cologne. His shoulder brushed against hers, making Ree stiffen with unease settling in her stomach.

Uncomfortable, she shifted away from this person. Not bothering to look to know who it was. Not that she'd know...

An arm was slung over her shoulders, and her mind snapped into defense, screaming at her; _danger, danger, danger!_

"Hey," Choosing to look, Ree found some man she didn't know. A senior jock, by the looks of it. Wait... she's heard that term used before by her past selves. Her eyes widened in alarm, this was Trent DeMarco. He flashed a smile, "What do you say you and I hop into the backseat of my Hummer, and I'll bring you places?"

Disgusted by the suggestion, Ree shook his arm off and turned back to her journal, calmly keeping her composure and showing clear distaste, "Not interested."

"Aw, come on, babe," he pressed. Leaning closer to her, his smile widened, "I just wanna have some fun!"

Irritation burning through her, the girl slowly placed her hand right on his face and pushed it away from her, "No thanks."

He seemed to be getting impatient too, standing and slamming his hand down on the wooden picnic table, "When I say I want something..." he moved closer to her face, trying to appear intimidating, "...I get it. So, why don't you just lie down on your back for me and spread those pretty little legs."

At the mention of them, Ree moved her legs together. She closed her journal now that her attention was set on the cocky jock, "And why would I do that?"

"Because, every girl here wants a chance with me. Don't you?" he leaned forward, making her move back. Trent's smile widened, continuing to inch closer until Ree was leaning way back. He slammed his hands down onto her shoulders, effectively slamming her down onto the bench and pinning her there.

Ree gasped in panic, trying to get out of his grip. Her mind traveled to one of the spirits... Megatron. He always did this. He always did this to her.

But only he did. Only he can.

The Decepticon was just a spirit. Trent was a living human.

"No!" She cried out when Trent had climbed over her. Ree had tried to end this calmly, but she was losing quickly, "Stop!"

The whispering voices in her head grew louder, her breathing became heavier, heart pounded. Her throat was constricting, tears springing up in her eyes.

Jazz growled behind her.


	9. A Place For My Head

**Fun fact: The seventh Linkin Park album came out mid May (19th), called One More Light.**

 **WARNING:** Molestation/slight rape

 **Word count:** **3,049**

 **Chapter 9**

 **"A Place For My Head"**

It scared her.

Making her chest tighten in fear, rising to her constricting throat. Her mind ran a million miles a minute, tears springing up in her eyes. She squirmed under his grasp, trying to tug herself away from him. It served her no good.

He smiled, "I always get what I want, Ree," he leaned back, knees keeping her hips in place. His belt buckle slipped off, making the girl's heart stop, "And besides, you won't remember any of it, so you don't have to worry your pretty little mind!"

"No!" she screamed, continuing to fight his grip. Her hands were free, but Ree was not one for throwing punches. Instead, her hands landed on his chest, trying to push him off of her, but his legs held a strong hold on her.

Trent showed his teeth, whether it be a wicked cruel smile, or a snarl, Ree didn't know. She couldn't ponder on it for too long before he grabbed both her wrists in his large hand and placed them above her head. His other hand traveled down her side in a light stroke, eyes following.

Ree sucked in a gasp when his fingers met her pants, her lungs burned for the air she so desperately needed.

Before the jock could get farther than placing his hand on her waist, another man had come up behind him, calmly grabbing his shoulder to gain his attention. Trent turned to him, Ree still pinned down, "The fuck you want?"

"When a woman says no," he looked to her, continuing with his British accent, "She means no."

The senior snorted, "Says who?"

"Her," the man stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder ripping him off Ree, where he was thrown to the ground, far from the two. He stood protectively in front of the girl as she shakily sat up, rubbing her wrists, especially where her cuts were. "I want you to stay away from her. You got that?"

Trent scoffed, "I don't have to listen to you."

"No," he frowned, "But you'll listen to your parents when you're taken in for sexual assault."

The jock froze at that, standing and backing away, holding his hands up in surrender, nodding, "Aight, man. Whatever you say."

Ree placed a hand over her chest to calm her heart, lungs still trying to catch oxygen and her throat unconstricting itself. She stared at her feet until she felt herself calm down, mostly. Someone crouched in her vision, "Hey," he softly began, "You alright?"

She took this moment to take in his appearance; blond hair, blue eyes. She knew this man. But from where?

Realizing she hadn't answered, Ree snapped herself back into reality and nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay. Th-thank you."

"Okay," he nodded, looking down at the ground before meeting her eyes again, "I don't see why men do that," he stood, "If the woman isn't willing, you shouldn't force it."

"Yeah," she looked off to the parking lot. Her heart was still racing. This man had just saved her, and she knew him from somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. Turning her head back to him, she spoke, "Um... I don't think I got your name."

He smiled, "Ah, right. Brian, but everyone calls me Bee. I'm Sam's friend."

"Oh, right," she wrote about him before in her journal. The blond man began to make his leave, "Thanks again."

"It was no problem," he waved, his back turning. He headed into the school, where he disappeared between the two blue doors. Where was he going?

Ree sighed and stared at her hands, which began shaking. Her vision blurred and her lip quivered as she sucked in a breath. A tear streamed down her cheek as she pulled up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and setting her chin atop.

Lunch was over in five minutes, the girl straightened. She had to be presentable. No tears.

Wiping them away, she looked around. Where was Jazz?

 _"Right 'ere, baby girl,"_ he said behind her, dismay in his tone and disturbance written all over his face. Ree frowned, tearing up again. She wanted to hug him, throw herself in his arms, seek comfort. But he was a spirit, and spirits couldn't be touched.

Sensing her distress, Jazz tried his best to make physical contact, the same way that Megatron had done. The Decepticon had tried to get to her multiple times, whether that be physically or mentally.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Ree stood and slipped her journal into the black backpack. She did not want to return to class after what had just happened. Maybe Uncle Ron could pick her up?

 _No,_ she stood on shaky legs, _he'd surely question it._

The girl's eyes found themselves staring at the road, down the street where there is an intersection that turns into the next street around the corner, which leads down to the park, a place Ree likes to go to to clear her head.

Her legs were wobbling as she took her first few steps towards the park, still trying to calm her breathing and recover from her recent scare. She only had a couple classes left, curfew was now five and her aunt and uncle would believe any excuse she had. There has been a couple times where her teachers accidentally marked her absent or tardy; she was quiet and usually sat in the back or to the side, depending on if there's a window in the classroom.

Ree figured that it's been at least half an hour since she left the school, the park now in sight. All she had to do was cross two streets before she enters the grassy area.

Once the girl reached a park bench, she set her backpack down and leaned back. Her heart was still beating fast, whether that be from the walk, Trent or the fact that she's skipping school and could get into some serious trouble, she didn't know.

Jazz trailed her from far behind, now standing a distance away from her; leaning on the tree across from her and the path. He was still silent and hadn't made any eye contact with her since she began making her way to the park previously. A disturbed visage was still present.

The whispers in her head had died down, now barely audible in her head. Ree frowned and took out her pen recorder, quietly mumbling into its microphone.

"They're more frequent, louder. The voices. And just like how I remember Jazz in the mornings, I wake up already knowing they're there, but pay no mind to them. They rose in volume when the... lunch incident happened. ...Should I ever return to school? Rumors will spread, and I will not remember why they're there. They will all find out, and either pity me, or bully me. Is it even possible to graduate with memory loss?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows, rage washing over her formerly calm and bland eyes, "Dammit, I wish I didn't have this."

She stopped recording and slipped the pen into her pocket, hands curling into fists and tears threatened to fall as her vision blurred. As her anger rose, Jazz began fading from her thoughts and the voices grew louder, muttering little curses and taking pleasure in her frustration.

And for a reason she does not remember, her wrist started up an itching sensation.

Curiosity clouding her thoughts next to her rage, Ree slowly pulled back her sleeve, revealing the twenty and a half cuts on her skin, the flesh slightly discolored from its healing.

She had done this, the girl had no doubt.

 _"Do it again..."_ one of the whispers quipped, overpowering the rest and coming up clear in her head.

Others joined in, wickedly echoing the sentence with cruel mirth, saying _"Do it!"_ or _"Yes, do it again!"_ or something of that variety.

The sensation only grew on her wrist, she resisted the urge to scratch the itchy skin, knowing all too well that she'd start scratching, then won't stop until the skin breaks.

Ree wasn't that stupid, right?

It was silent for a long while, with the exception of passing vehicles' engines and the breeze rustling leaves. The girl was lost in her thoughts, mind racing at a steady pace as she stared at the path.

Something stinging on her arm brought Ree's attention down to her wrist, where her over hand hovered over like a claw. White scratch marks from her nails have since turned it red, the skin beginning to break.

Finally out of her daze, Ree took note of how her thoughts had changed depending on what the voices were saying.

Megatron was getting to her.

It's what he wants, and what he'll get. Ree will submiss to him... Wait, since when did she-?

 _"Obey me..."_ Oh, that's why. He was whispering to her. This is exactly what she feared.

 _Her mind traveled to one of the spirits... Megatron. He always did this. He always did this to her._

 _But only he did. Only he can._

His thoughts were feeding into hers. He's taken possession of the girl.

Was Ree really that oblivious? Was Megatron finally taking over her mind? The only one stopping the Decepticons from getting what they want, is Jazz.

Speaking of, the kind-hearted spirit had disappeared just before she entered her thoughts again. What was going on? Is he being outnumbered by the bad spirits, losing the war unbeknownst to her?

Burying her face in her hands and harshly rubbing her eyes, Ree cursed herself for being so foolish, stress catching up to her, _what the hell happened to cause this?_

The girl had to of spent a long time thinking about it, judging by the slight change in weather; it becoming more cloudy.

Ree wanted to get out of this park. It was too wide open and made her feel... vulnerable.

Huffing, she stood and began walking out, the dew from grass catching onto her shoes.

Ree walked aimlessly through town, paying no mind to anything or anyone around her. She had no idea what time it was, but figured a couple more minutes outside wouldn't hurt. The girl took the long way back to the Witwicky's residence. Only the passing of cars had drawn her attention away from the sidewalk.

A red sedan, a silver sedan, a gray SUV, a blue sedan, a black pickup, another silver sedan, a white seda-

Wait, what was that symbol on the back of the pickup? Ree looked to the road again, hoping for it to still be there. It wasn't. Only the last car, the white sedan, was stopped at the traffic light.

Odd, the symbol on the truck looked familiar to Ree. Had she seen it before?

The girl hadn't pondered on it for too long, her eyes traveled back down to the sidewalk, staring at the bland color of the faded cement.

She took small steps, placing both of her feet in the squares of the sidewalk, avoiding the cracks, bumps and breaks. It was something she always seemed to do; fit two steps on a sidewalk or tiles. It had to be even. Of course, this habit wore off with other things, such as having food in both her cheeks or scratching both sides of some part of her body, such as her arms or head.

She always hated it, but had no control. And now had other things to worry about.

The rumble of a deep engine redirected her attention to the road, where a large black pickup slowly passed by, its engine vibrating the groun-

This was the same truck as before! The girl realized once she saw the back of it, there was the logo. Knitting her brows together, Ree stared after the behemoth's symbol.

It was a square face, almost looking like a robot.

She shook her head, it's probably just some custom made logo that's trending, because she swears she's seen it before.

Again, the truck passed and disappeared.

The smell of bread and cinnamon rushed into her nose, the sweet scents had her looking up to see the source; the town's bakery. In the display window, was a variety of pastries, some had jelly, powder or chocolate. Suddenly having a craving, Ree took out her pen recorder, "Ask Judy to make crepes for breakfast."

Putting the pen away, the girl watched as a woman walked up to her, looking just past her middle ages and nearing in on senior years, she held a small platter in her hand, and smiled, "Would you like a sample of our cinnamon buns?"

Ree returned the smile, plucking a piece off the plate and stated her gratitude. Taking a small bite, she expressed her thoughts, "It's really good. Dry, is it gluten-free?"

"Yes, a new recipe without gluten," she nodded, eyes crinkling with a kind smile, "My daughter can't have gluten, so we made these."

Once the girl was done with the cinnamon bun, she politely made her leave, throwing out her trash and continuing her walk. The smell of freshly baked goods was carried by the wind's drift, lingering with Ree until she rounded a corner, and again, watching the cars pass by.

Another deep engine told Ree it was the same truck as before. As she guessed, the black pickup truck drove beside her.

Ree frowned, _what is it doing?_ Whoever is driving is either lost, stalking her or coincidentally driving down the same road she walks on. Using a subconscious process of elimination, she figured that it definitely wasn't the last. The whole stalking her gig is highly unlikely, but possible. Lost would be her guess, but not many new people come around, from what she knows.

The girl was just about ready to turn into the nearest alleyway when the truck passed _again_ , this time slower and with... a police cruiser tailing it, which made her almost stop, instead just subtly stumbling on her feet.

The black and white vehicle pulled over at the curb, Ree slowed her walk when the driver's door opened and an officer stepped onto the curb, having to slip out and duck his head due to his lowered car.

The man looked familiar.

"Ree?" he looked stern, hiding the curiosity in his blue eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

And he was familiar with her.

"Um," the girl stopped, hoping he wasn't talking to her, that there was another Ree in town, but he was staring her dead in the eye, "W-what time is it?"

He sighed, checking his G-Shock watch, "1:16."

She was busted. School isn't over for another hour.

"Well..." no excuse formed in her mind. And this officer seemed to know a lie when he sees one. Instead, she just closed her mouth and looked down.

After waiting for a moment, he reached out to her, "Alright," the girl stepped forward and allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you home."

The man lead her into the Acura police cruiser, closing the door after she was situated and climbed into the driver's seat. He leaned into his collar, holding up a communications device.

"This is Prowl, I'm taking Ree to her residence," he said, glancinf at said girl, "If her relatives are there, I'll say she had a stomach ache and that Bee called me to pick her up. Out."

 _"This is Iro- Airon, I'll be right behind you. Out,"_ the truck in front of them started its engine. Ree didn't even realize it had also parked at the curb.

The ride was quiet, up until they reached the neighborhood, where Prowl began speaking, "So what really happened to cause you to skip?"

He sounded like a parent scolding their child; with a firm, calm tone. Ree frowned, shaking her head and looking out the window.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have no choice but to say that you skipped."

Weighing her options, the girl sighed, her breath coming out a little shaky, "C-... Can we talk about it when we get inside?" she noted, seeing that Uncle Ron's car was gone, _Aunt Judy might have gone with him._

The black truck, Airon's, was parked on the curb, but made no move to get out.

Silently stepping out of the car, Ree felt queasy all over again, but ignored the weak feeling in her knees and the lightheadedness starting.

Prowl walked forward and opened the door for the girl.

She stepped in and wrapped her arms around herself, scrunching her shoulders as she listened for any noise in the house. None. A note was left on the fridge, confirming that Ron and Judy had indeed, gone out.

Ree turned to Prowl, "What do you wanna know?"

He leaned on the kitchen counter, "Why you skipped school."

The girl sighed, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and pouring water into it. She offered it to him, which he took and sipped as he listened, "Someone was picking on me."

"Liar," he said in between a swig.

Groaning in frustration, she buried her head in her hands, "Okay! Jeez! Alright, so some guy tried to..." Ree stopped, frowning at the floor and listening to the whispers in her head. Closing her eyes, she continued, "He harassed me during lunch."

"In what way?"

The girl gulped, tucking herself in her arms again, and whispered, "Sexually."

Prowl set down the glass in interest, then he switched into something she would call, officer mode, "How far did he get?"

"Not far... What was his name... Right, Bee cut in before he could, like, get in my pants?" Ree used hand gestures, such as snapping her fingers. She was nervous.

"Who was this kid?"

Eyeing him, she answered, "Trent DeMarco."


	10. Forgotten

**Fact:** **The lead singer for Linkin Park commited suicide today.**

 **WARNING: _severe_ molestation, self harm**

 **Word count: 3,148**

 **Chapter 10**

 **"Forgotten"**

Silence had since settled over the two, now standing in the kitchen with no words to say. Ree had expressed her disinterest in arresting Trent, stating that she would if he were to do it again.

Setting down the now empty glass formerly in his hand, Prowl began to make his leave, "Will you be okay on your own?"

The girl nodded, staring at her glass and watching the ice float; she always likes her drinks cold. She bid him a quick farewell as he walked out the door, a little hesitant to leave her by herself. After waving off his concern, she thanked him ahd turned to the fridge for a snack, the final dismissal.

The officer left without another word said.

Ree found herself cheese to snack on; a Babybel. She doesn't recall trying them, but took the wrapper off and peeled the red wax, taking a bite of the strong-tasting cheese. A few minutes passed, still nibbling on the dairy snack, before she walked into the living room, eyes taking in the appearance of the room. Many antique-like items lined the room, or at least, what she viewed as old, outdated objects.

The girl stared at the black screen of the TV. She doesn't remember ever watching something on it. Sitting down on the couch, she held the TV remote in her hands, trying to figure out how it works. A red button at the top grabbed her attention. Ree pressed it... nothing happened. Confused, she pointed the remote at the TV, pressing it again. This time, the device clicked on, the screen lighting up.

A person at a desk stared into the camera, talking political news concerning the presidency debate. Her eyes followed the words moving at the bottom of the screen. She had no clue what was going on

Was this a news program?

Ree had never seen the news, seeing that she wakes up fresh everyday. She's sure Aunt Judy watches it with Ron.

Her eyes stared into the screen, noting that the woman was wearing _too much_ makeup. No other thought was paid to it before the title changed, Ree read over the words carefully.

 _"MISSION CITY'S CLEANUP AND COVER UP"_

Turning up the volume, she listened intently. Her parents were in Mission's terrorist attack and died in a freak accident there. Ree quickly took our her pen recorder, holding it up at the television's speakers.

 _"In the three, almost four, months we spent recovering from Mission City's_ so-called _'terrorist attack,'"_ the woman spoke in an emphasized voice, photos and videos were shown as she did, some of during the attack, and the devastation afterwards, _"Citizens have continued to demand answers from our government. They refused to provide an answer besides a terrorist attack. From who? Unknown. With what? Also unknown. Going no further to elaborate outside of their given answer. Hundreds have died, many injured and most traumatized, confused and lost while families are still digging for answers. And digging for their loved ones."_

The topic continued on for another five minutes, showing interviews of outraged people and more footage. The woman smiled and frowned as she spoke when the camera returned to her.

 _"The government will not allow the showing of media with_ certain _sensitive material, much to our confusion. And do not answer questions concerning alien lif-..."_

By now, Ree had stopped listening, instead, staring at a picture on the wall. Light from the backdoor was casting a glare on the glass, the girl unable to see its content.

Curious, she slowly stood from the couch after turning off the TV and walked up to the picture frame. Inside, was her younger self stood with two people; a man and woman. The man looked like Uncle Ron, but had a more sturdy, fit build.

The girl felt like she knew them, that she _should_ remember them. It clicked in her head, these were her parents. This is what they looked like.

Ree became lightheaded from standing for too long, her forehead feeling hot, even without touching it. Her vision grew hazy, and started to feel dizzy.

Blinking it out did not help her as she continued to stand, staring at the photo of her and her parents.

She just couldn't seem to step away or even avert her gaze.

Locked in her stance, her mind traveled back in time, surpassing this mornings first memories. Fire and dust appeared in her mind, flashing through her vision as a figment of her imagination. But a feeling came with it; the burning on her skin and the sting of fast-flying debris.

 _"-y, RUN!"_

Ree was snapped out of her daze at the first sound of distant screams.

She jerked backwards, eyes widening and mouth parting in a gasp.

Before having the slightest of chances to regain her balance, the girl collapsed to the floor.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

 _It was bright, as though it were a very open place with broad daylight. Then there were buildings, intact and standing proudly as a city. Behind, was a blue sedan, parked and shining from a recent wash. Three people were in the car, a man, woman and a teen. They looked happy as they stepped out and made their way to the building._

 _Then, the sun wasn't shining as bright, the buildings were crumbling, the car... the car was crushed, bombed, hitting the building and crushing two of the three people, the third fell to the ground._

 _Just as she stood and put down a foot to start running, everything went blank. It wasn't dark, nor light. But nothing._

 _And it was quiet, yet that silence was loud. It didn't smell like anything, or feel like anything._

 _It_ _wasn't_ anything.

 _But then, there was something. Deep in the blankness, were two shining red orbs that stared,_ followed. _Looking like eyes, set up with pupils and irises, but worked differently than human eyes. These glowed as though they were their own light source._

 _Teeth appeared, sharp teeth, as the metal mouth pulled back in a sadistic smile, it whispered one thing and one thing only._

 _"Girl..."_

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

"...-p? Oh, Ron!" a feminine voice cried, "Will she be okay?"

"I don't kno-" the man's voice cut off as the girl below cracked open her eyes and quietly moaned at the daylight in her eyes. Two hands, _cold_ hands, were placed on either side of her face, "She's waking up. God, she is burning."

"Give her some space," the woman softly said, and the hands retracted.

Some time passed before Ree could finally regain consciousness and open her eyes.

Two faces greeted her. She slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead, "Uncle Ron? Aunt Judy? ...What happened?"

"I don't know, kid," Ron muttered, looking at her for any injuries, "You might have passed out. We're not sure."

Judy stepped forward, eyes wide with concern, "Do you remember anything?"

"No," Ree lied. The two adults seemed to have bought it, despite her being able to remember their names.

She was gently lied down on the couch, pillows placed behind her head. No blanket covered her, _thank goodness_ , it was too hot in the room. Or maybe it was just her. Judy frowned, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Oh, Ron. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," the man pursed his lips, watching as Ree curled up on the couch, "I think we should call Ratchet."

The girl wanted to say no, don't call anyone, but couldn't bring herself to open her mouth, let alone speak.

She was moved to her bed, known to be more comfortable than a couch. Ree opened her eyes, having no luck with rest and looked out the window, the sky outside barely shown through the slightly parted curtains.

It was bright, but not blinding her eyes.

The girl frowned at the window, the soft light beginning to give her a headache. But she didn't want to get up to close the curtains, so she just turned over and threw the blanket over herself, covering her hand and blocking out any light. She fell into a restless sleep after countless minutes.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

 _It was dark and silent... and cold. Ree glanced at herself and found no clothes. Feeling like she was being watched, she curled up in on herself._

 _The burning red eyes revealed themselves to her, there were more hidden pairs in the darkness, watching and ready to pounce at any given time. This, she could feel._

 _Ree stared back at the crimson orbs in front of her, seeing the faint features of its face, all of it looking metal. It was Megat-_

 _"You dare not speak my name, girl," he chided, a smile evident in his spine-shivering voice._

 _She stayed quiet, warily eyeing him from her position. The mouth of this metal giant curled, lifting in a smile and baring his teeth. A clawed hand slid out of the darkness and wrapped one of its long, sharp fingers around her thin body, pulling her a little closer, revealing more of the silver pieces that made up his metal visage._

 _Her breath hitched as his teeth parted and a silver tongue was visible. He was intimidating her, and was succeeding. Naturally, Megatron was dominant over Ree. She let him._

 _The sooner he's out of her head, the better._

 _She froze up in his hand, now sitting in his small palm. Would he ever leave her head, is he even able to?_

 _"For as long as I am here," he brought her closer to his face, smiling, "You're mine."_

 _The girl shrank away, looking around for an escape, but only finding four more pairs of eyes. She was trapped._

 _Megatron stared down at her, triumphant in his control over her. Ree didn't bother trying to stop him, it was a fruitless battle she would lose every time should she challenge him. She wasn't planning on it._

 _So the girl just lied there in his palm, staring up into the darkness above with tears trailing down the sides of her face as the Decepticons leader flicked his tongue and trailed his large, sharp fingers over her body. She didn't make one move or sound for as long as she was in this nightmare, letting Megatron do as he pleased with her body._

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

Ree woke with a gasp, unmoving as she began to feel something wet all over her skin. Sweat and tears.

And between her inner thighs, was a release.

There was no Jazz present to comfort her.

It was early in the morning, just before the sun hit the horizon.

The girl stepped out of bed, stripping herself of her clothes, leaving her with an undershirt and shorts. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, silently crossing the hall to the door, stuck in a trance, her eyes glazed over with apathy.

She crouched at the toilet, lifted the lid and without a rush, leaned over the bowl, emptying whatever was previously in her stomach.

His touches still lingered.

The feeling of his tongue on her body. It was cold, and sleek, running easily over her skin and leaving a chilly feeling in its trail. It touched her all over. Starting from her collar, forcing her chin up to look into his eyes looming over her. Then, he'd slowly, agonizingly go down her chest, right in between her breasts to feel her racing heart and collecting the mountain dew he took pleasure in. He circled her naval, occasionally slipping to her sides, where he'd continue down over her iliac crests, around her thighs and up, up, higher he went closer and closer to her womanhood. Returning closer to her shaking knees when he'd reach the curve of her thighs, right before he touched anywhere near her area.

Only once had he actually touched her, picking up a single drop of the fluids she produced from her womanhood out of involuntary arousal.

His fingers, those evil sharp things kept poking her or sliding across her skin. Anytime he became close to scratching her, or leaving a white mark, his tongue would flick right over it. They touched in even more places, occasionally holding her wrists above her head, allowing his tongue to hit her collarbone.

When a breathless whimper left her slightly parted lips, brows furrowing farther, he'd smile. She could tell through closed eyes by the way he breathed on her, the way his tongue returned to the spot that made her whimper, dragging his fingers along her sides, from just below her armpits, past her rib cage, and down her waist.

The feeling was burned onto her.

Gaping her mouth further, Ree hacked and coughed on the dry heave that tore itself through her throat, a choked cry following the bile out. Salty tears dropped into the bowl. It felt good to cry. No more stinging in her eyes, the satisfactory wet trail they leave as they left her eyelids, and down her cheeks.

But what didn't feel good was her burning throat, the touches of Megatron.

Ree could just imagine him smiling. Looking up from the toilet, she noticed a figure standing at the door, a pearly white smile visible, red eyes just above. Ree knelt further, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

 _Just kill me, just kill me_ _now_ , she plead, done with the shit.

His smile widened as he spoke, he crouched next to her, a finger placed under her chin to draw her head up to his, inches away. The girl could have sworn she could feel his breath, _smell_ it and his scent, _"No, no. We need you alive, dear Ree."_

She felt her throat constrict again, as though it thought bile would escape again. But there was none. She just choked, coughed, cried. Ree leaned her head onto his, their foreheads... touching.

 _Touching_.

Tears continued down her cheeks. This is real for her. Her eyes were closed, not wanting to see those damned red eyes that burned into hers. His breath mingled with hers, both of their lips parted and exhaled through their mouths. Ree had no doubt he could smell the puke. Good. Megatron could go fuck himself.

 _"Now why would I do that,"_ he smiled victoriously as she opened her eyes to stare into his, _"When I have you?"_

"No!" Ree cried, a strangled cry. She pushed him away with as much force as she could. He wobbled backwards, his smile still there. Ree moved to the sink, staring down into the porcelain bowl. Anger took over fear and submission. She grabbed whatever was on the sink and chucked it at Megatron.

It went right through him.

The object she had thrown lodged itself in the doorframe... Uncle Ron's razor. He must have left it out on accident.

Feeling something warm and wet on her hand, Ree looked down to see a large gash on her palm, cutting from above her thumb, down to the opposite side, diagonally. It dug deep, but didn't hurt.

She looked back to the blade, finding no spirit in her way as she strode to pick the razor from the wood, grabbing it with her other hand by the handle. The girl returned to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror; hollow cheeks, baby fat still lingering though. She had empty eyes, staring wide eyed, but wearily in the reflective surface. Her pale lips were parted, wet with saliva.

Looking down, Ree saw the blade in her hand. With a blank mind, she used her left hand to drag it down her thin, pale flesh of the underside of her wrist. She sighed, staring at her work. One line. Small amounts of blood oozed out, beading up quickly into a darker red.

The girl continued on, momentarily forgetting the picture frame, her dreams, the spirits, Megatron. All of it. Gone as she kept on. Up until her entire arm was covered in blood, the lines indistinguishable. She tipped her arm and watched as the blood poured, not dropped, but _poured_ into the sink.

Water washed it away. And the blade. The blood was soon gone, leaving a slight orange discoloration on her arm, and the coppery smell of it having been dried into the small crevices of her skin. It was too late to take a shower, instead, Ree grabbed her red loofa from the shower and dunked it under the water, scraping over her arm and cuts, relishing in the sharp pain spikes it gave her with its rough, course self. When the blood barely came out, Ree grabbed soap.

It was a stinging lingering pain this time as it went over her scratches.

She hummed at her palm, what to do about that? It's how she held a pencil.

Fuck.

In a panic, Ree searched the entire bathroom for something. Anything.

The back of the bathroom cabinet under the sink, was a first aid kit. Inside, she found gauze bandages. Shrugging, Ree began wrapping it around her right hand, _I have fingerless gloves._

She carefully drew it around her palm, keeping the bandages thin to conceal the injury. Blood will surely bleed through, _I have black fingerless gloves._

This wasn't exactly on her to-do list.

Sighing, she frowned at her arm and hand. Twenty and a half cuts on her left, fourteen on her right. Each round getting deeper than the last.

Ree ran a hand through her hair, watching the dark locks fall back onto her head. She blew one off her forehead where it wasn't supposed to be and walked out of the bathroom. Of course, she wasn't going scot free. That she knew.

But nonetheless, made it seven steps back into her room and shut the door, knowing Ron's rule of "no locked doors in the house." She quietly twisted the knob back into its place, stepping away from the door. There was no way to memorize the creaky floors, hopefully no one woke.

As she climbed into bed, she shed her remaining layers, relishing in the fluffiness of her blanket and curled into it. It wasn't cold, but the places where Megatron's tongue made contact gave her the illusion. Heat began gathering in her blanket, she reshifted so her head poked out.

Five dark shadows loomed over her bed, fuzzy against the dim walls of her room.

It continued to be a restless night.

 **This story is dedicated to Chester Bennington (March 20, 1976 - July 20, 2017) and the rest of Linkin Park. May you rest in peace knowing you are loved.**

 **May your voice live on in the times we listen to your music.**

 **I'll miss you, Chester.**


	11. Cure For The Itch

**Fun fact:** **This is a story for venting, and for fun. (Everything is fictional) and happy one year anniversary for Castle of Shards!**

 **WARNING:** mention of self harm

 **Word count: 2,37** **1**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"Cure For The Itch"**

She hated her voice.

Ree had come to the decision after spending five minutes listening to her own recordings. Why had she disgraced everyone's ears with her voice? So she didn't speak.

Not today she wouldn't.

The girl slipped on her darkest clothing to cover her arm: her dark gray, almost black, hoodie that had a mandala on the back printed in white. Underneath, was a second long sleeve shirt, this one was thin material, but black, the ends of its sleeves peeked out from the sweater.

Fingerless gloves went over her hands, effectively concealing the bandages that had miniscule spots of dried blood.

Flexing her hand was difficult, not only did the gauze bandages prevent movement, but when she fully outstretched her hand, she could feel the scab split apart, reopening her wound. She shrugged and made her way out the room, _it'll close back up._

Ree made her way down the stairs, restraining herself from placing a hand on the wooden rail. A small stinging pain decided to start up, sharply throbbing with each pulse. She pulled her sleeves farther over her hands, despite wearing gloves. She just couldn't help it with the three pairs of eyes landing on her when she entered the kitchen.

"Psychiatrist today," Ron said, returning his attention to the newspaper in front of him. He pointed to a seat, not taking his eyes off the print, "Eat."

"I still say Dr. Harold is a therapist..." Sam eyed her, muttering to his father, "I don't know if she will eat. She's in one of her phases again; no voice, dark clothes, no sleep."

She's done this before?

Aunt Judy glanced at her, "Ree, would you like to eat in your room instead?"

The girl nodded, looking down at the floor as she silently waited for a plate to be offered to her. It was cereal. She took the bowl gratefully in her hands and carefully made her way back up the stairs.

She had homework to do.

Precalculus was deeming itself difficult now that the class was beginning new topics that Ree constantly forgot. She was scolded. Everytime. It wasn't like she could help it, but it wasn't like she could simply shout out that she can't remember. She snorted at herself, I bet that teacher has heard enough of _that_ excuse from other students. It was exhausted, and couldn't be used.

Ree set down her pencil, staring at the paper before she lifted the bowl to her lips, having finishing the cereal and leaving only milk left.

When she finished, the girl placed down the bowl and leaned back in her chair _. I wish the teacher would grade by effort, not correctness. Not even grades it by completeness._

 _What the hell even is a domain?_ She stared at her paper, frustrated. They were to find the domain and range for each graph. What irritated her more, was that she feels like this has been learned before. But forgotten.

 _"Blank, less than or equal to x, less than or equal to blank,"_ a transparent finger pointed to her paper. It was Blackout, he continued, _"X can be found between these two points; zero and ten. So, x can only be greater than zero, less than ten."_

Ree studied the graph, letting the information sink in before she filled out the two blanks with "zero" and "ten," respectively. That was the domain. Range was the same, just on the y axis.

 _"This one is a ray, meaning x is greater than negative two,"_ he landed his finger on the point, _"But it could lead on for infinity."_

"So, negative two is less than or equal to x, and x is less than or equal to..." she muttered, then furrowed her eyebrows, "Infinity?"

He hummed his answer, nodding.

The packet, five page packet, was finished within the hour with Blackout's help. Halfway in, Ree had started playing Linkin Park on her speakers, at a low volume, while she worked. For the time she was finishing her packet, any worries she had about Megatron had vanished momentarily. As long as she kept occupied, her mind was elsewhere and off the topic. But she knew she couldn't run from it for much longer.

"Ree!" Uncle... what was his name? Jon-? No, Ron. Right, Uncle Ron called from downstairs, and the girl scrambled to finish the math problem and turn off her music. In a minute, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her very small backpack. She hated the damn thing.

As she walked down the hall and stairs, she slipped her journal out of the bag slung over one shoulder and scribbled inside, _"Remind Aunt Judy to take you to the store for a new bag... Maybe a messenger bag, but not too large."_

She struggled to get the journal bag into the bag as she walked off the final steps and out the door. The reason why she wanted a bag on her hip was to make it easier to take her journal out and put it back.

Ron watched at her, amused, "Finally getting tired of that little one, eh?"

No response was given to him besides the roll of her eyes, the gesture giving him the "tell me about it" look. The girl climbed into the passenger seat of her Uncle's car, leaning a cheek on her palm, an elbow set on the door of the vehicle. She waited as Ron slipped into his seat, turned the keys into the ignition and started the car, it rumbled to life. He pulled out of the driveway, past the Camaro and onto the road. Ron began speaking.

"Ratchet's coming by today, y'know, Dr. Chet?" she nodded as he spoke, her mood dropping as he continued, "He's gonna check on you, making sure you're doing alright. You took a nasty fall yesterday, we still don't know what happened."

What happened yesterday?

 _"You fainted,"_ Bonecrusher rumbled, his voice extremely deep and guttural, _"For the umpteenth time."_

 _"Oh please,"_ Blackout rolled his eyes, _"She's only fainted twice."_

Ree frowned, listening as they bickered. They weren't in her visual, but she could still _see_ them... In her head. It was like she was imagining their image, but she knew it was no figment of her imagination. _Why did I faint? ...Twice?_

Blackout shook his head, _"First time was Lord Megatron's fault, he wanted you to keep quiet,"_ he pointed to the leader, _"The second time, you fell into a relapse. Resurfacing memories brought you down and we had to pull you out before you had another stroke."_

 _I could have had another stroke?_ Buildings passed by, people on the sidewalks. It was all just a blur as they drove and Ree lost in her thoughts. _Why did you save me?_

 _"If you die,"_ Brawl crossed his arms, _"We'd be stuck in... oh let's just say the equivalent of your hell. Jazz would follow as well, and I'm sure you wouldn't like him to suffer through eternal torture?"_

The girl swallowed.

A few minutes passed before they made a turn into a parking lot, shaded by numerous large oak and pine trees. It was a very nice spot, if it weren't for the fact that this was to Dr. Harold. She already didn't like the man.

Ron lead her into the building, it smelled clean. Not of cleaning products, just _clean._ It didn't have any distinct scent, like the Witwicky's home and its rooms. Well, besides the smell of maybe a new carpet. Multiple new carpets, and possibly a fragrance farther down the lobby.

Ree went towards the stairs, having been anxious with elevators. It was two flights of stairs before they reached the second floor. It had a stronger new carpet smell and less natural lighting than the lower level. The walls were a cream white with wall lamps every segment or so.

They walked to the end door, Dr. Harold's name printed on the frosted glass. The middle aged man looked up from his desk when the door opened. Ron nodded to the psychiatrist as he left Ree alone in the room, closing the door behind him after he spoke a couple words, "Ree's mute today."

"Take a seat, Ree," he gestured, settling in his own seat. They were two living room chairs with a coffee table in the middle, in which Dr. Harold set a folder on top of. He folded his hands once the girl sat stiffly in her seat, "Now, Ree. We're going to do a memory exercise, your family supplied me with photos to test your memory and how well you recall some things. We may need to represcribe you to the memory pills once again."

She nodded, accepting the pen and paper handed to her.

The man held up a picture, a portrait of one of her family members. Ree wrote his name quickly: _"Sam Witwicky."_

"Okay good," he nodded, he pointed to the same picture, "What's his name short for?"

The girl paused for a second, Sam was usually short for Samantha, she bit back a smirk, or _"Samuel."_

Dr. Harold smiled, "Okay, who's this?"

Megatron smirked behind her, she didn't need to look to know. He leaned in and muttered in her ear his name. She scowled, _I want memory pills, not schizophrenic ones._

 _"Ron Wiwicky_ ," she frowned, scribbling the last name and rewriting, _"Witwicky."_

"Short for...?"

This she didn't know, never had his whole name been mentioned to her. Ree thought for a moment, then wrote a question mark on her paper.

He pursed his lips, "Okay," he held up Sam's picture again, "What's his middle name?"

Well, shit. How was she supposed to know. Without wasting a second, she shrugged.

"Now, we're going to do a second exercise; matching names and faces with their voices."

This Ree could do.

 _"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog_ ," an aged voice stated, male. Ree connected the dots, finding that voice all too familiar.

 _"Uncle Ron."_

 _"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog,"_ a younger male voice said, sounding a little shaky.

Obviously _"Sam."_

"Match their faces with the recordings," he pointed to the two written names, and Ree placed Ron's picture with his name and... and... _Sam's_ with his. Dr. Harold noted this, scribbling on his notepad. He looked up, "So, Ree. I've heard of your recent... problems. You've cut yourself, is everything alright?"

She nodded. A lie.

Clearly, the psychiatrist didn't buy it, but made no comment.

"We'll put you on a lower dose of the medication..." he muttered, writing notes on his paper. Dr. Harold set his pen down, palm flat on top of it as he looked her in the eye, "Well, I think that's it."

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

It was another half hour before Ree got back to the Witwicky's home, sighing loudly at the sight of an ambulance and police cruiser. She didn't want to bother... what were their names... Ratchet or Prowl.

She slung her little black bag off her shoulder and placed it on the second step as a reminder to take it upstairs later. She warily watched the two men, weary and feeling a little sick from the time away from here. She was a little homesick, despite only having been gone for two hours.

The girl just wanted food.

"Ree," Prowl nodded, "Do you remember yesterday?"

She eyed the spirits pacing around the room. They'd help her, right? The girl gave him a shaky hand as a so-so.

Ratchet crooked his finger, gesturing to walk closer to him. She complied and turned, letting him touch her head.

Ree grimaced when he reached a tender area on the back of her head, probably obtained from the fall. The doctor hummed, "Has a little bruising here... Are you experiencing any nausea or lightheadedness?"

She shook her head.

Prowl eyed her, speaking with a warning tone, "Ree?"

The girl froze, remembering she had cuts on her arm. She backed away from the two, shaking her head again, but it wasn't an answer to any question. Judy stared at her, concerned, "Honey?"

Ratchet's gaze hardened, "Arm. Now."

Swallowing, Ree gave him her left arm. He checked, nodded. He looked back up at her with a hidden smug look.

"Show me your right arm."

It was like her mind hit the brakes, crashing into whatever was in front. The hairs on her nape lifted and she paled. Fuck.

Frozen for too long, Prowl stepped forward and lightly pressed his fingers to her elbow. She backed up, stumbling with eyes wide, "No!"

The room fell quiet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, will you be so kind as to leave the room for a few minutes?" Prowl glanced to them. The couple nodded and left without a complaint. The officer looked back at Ree, the girl now having some unshed tears, he knelt in front of her, "Ree, look at me."

Her green eyes snapped to his, ringed with red and making the color pop.

"You need to let us help you," he urged, "You can _trust_ us."

She slumped her shoulders, Ratchet took this as her defeat and gently lifted her arm. He slowly, carefully, pulled off her glove and rolled up her sleeve to expose the bloody bandages, tainted yellow. He sighed, "At least you bandaged it," he pointed to her palm, "How'd this one happen?"

The girl shook her head.

Prowl stared intensely into her eyes, "Ree. How did this happen? Who's making you do this?"

It was quiet as she watched the doctor rebandage her arm and palm, frowning as the fifteen individual wounds. Fourteen on her wrist, the last on her hand.

She whispered one word, and one word only to the two.

"Them."


	12. Pushing Me Away

**Fun fact:** **Last chapter of Hybrid Theory.**

 **Word count: 3,101**

 **Chapter 12**

 **"Pushing Me Away"**

"Who's 'them?'" Prowl leaned forward, his face straightened, "Are there people bothering you at school?"

Ree shook her head. Megatron stood behind the two, examining the back of their heads. His red eyes flicked over to her dangerously, piercing into her sanity, " _Silence."_

 _Keep quiet? Got it,_ she thickly swallowed.

Ratchet eyed the space next to him without turning his head, seeming to scan for any presence near him. The officer did the same, subtly. They were both clueless. He turned back to Ree, looping his thumbs through his belt loop, "You need to tell us. We can help you."

Again, she shook her head. _No, they can't._

"Ree," Prowl stated firmly, softening his voice when he continued, "Please."

"We'll just get Sam to tell us if you want. It'll make things easier for yourself if you talk," the doctor standing in front of her shifted in his stance, ready to make the trip upstairs to Sam's room.

Under the stress of them watching, a tear fell out of her eye. Ree automatically turned away, burying her face in her hands, sweeping up her forehead and over her hair, breathing out as her mouth twisted into that of upset. She couldn't handle this. These two were like strangers to her, she didn't know them yet they know so much of her, except her darkest secret of the spirits.

How did Sam even know? Did she _tell_ him? She was such an idiot! What was she thinking!

A sob escaped her lips at her internal scolding, scrunching her shoulders, curling in on herself and returning her face to her hands. Megatron remained silent at the self destruction in her mind, even going as far as pushing away some dark thoughts she dare not look back into.

Blackout frowned, kneeling in front of her, trying to grab her attention before speaking, _"You need to calm down, you're going to glitch-"_ he quickly cleared his throat, fixing his mistake without so much as taking another breath, _"You'll pass out, and could rupture something."_

"No," she whimpered, to who, she did not know. The girl wasn't thinking straight and no longer knew where she was besides the dark parts of her insane mental state. She didn't want help. Ree didn't want anything, but that's not how the world works. Regardless of what she wanted, someone would try to help her.

She wanted... what was the first spirit's name? He was quickly fading from her memory.

Closing her hands over her ears with a new found panic to ignore all the voices, Ree sunk to the floor, her voice small as she whined, "No, no, no. ...No, no, no, _no!"_ Her fingers curled into her hair, ruffling the short strands as her mind tore itself apart, "Leave me _alone!_ "

It was not something she wanted to do; break down in front of two men she didn't know, reveal her weaknesses and submit her already vulnerable self to the dominating spirits.

Angst soon turned into fury as she angrily swiped at the tears trailing down her cheeks and stood, ensuring her back was still turned to the doctor and policeman, not wanting to face them as she repated, granted very quietly, "Leave me alone."

"Ree, we want to help," Ratchet stated as softly as his gruff voice could go. He sighed, muttering to Prowl, "If only Smokescreen were here to help her."

"I don't _need help_!" Ree swiveled around, anger bursting through what little control she had. Normally, she was a patient person. But recently she's been under too much stress to even bother with the like. Her conflicting emotions were keeping her from thinking straight, that she knew. Deep down under all the insanity and anger.

She wanted to push away that calm face of Blackout, he was just _staring_ at her, waiting for her to think reasonably.

 _No!_ She would _not!_ She refused. He could try all he wanted, but him and his lackeys were the cause of this entire mess. Even if they couldn't control it. She hated them for hanging around. Hating Megatron for his molestation, his controlling demeanor, that smug face. She wanted them to go away. _They're_ the problem.

Maybe she did need help. Ree slowly turned, glancing at the two men behind her through her peripheral vision, _would they be able to help?_

Her eye caught Megatron's, then returned without a second thought to Prowl and Ratchet, " _Can_ you help me?"

"We don't know the cause," Ratchet stepped forward, "If you tell us the problem, we can try our best to help you. We can even set you up with a new psychiatrist if you want."

"I just want it to stop," Ree looked down, fiddling with her hands.

Prowl eyed her, observing her behavior with critical eyes, "What is it?"

"Them," she whispered, looking at Blackout, who was still knelt in front of her. To them, it must appear as though she were staring off in space. The voices, she wanted to say. But held it in, sucking in a sharp breath.

She stared at the spirit dead in the eye, daring him and his pretty leader to make a move. She wanted them gone. She wanted to forget about them. For once, Ree thanked having memory loss, even if it meant forgetting the first spirit. He was kind, right?

She couldn't remember, and it was best not to. If it means sending these spirits away, she'd do anything.

Ree knew she'd regret her boldness later if the dangerous glint in Megatron's eyes were anything to go by. She would pay for threatening, but for now, she wanted a way out. She didn't care what he thought. Didn't care what any of them thought, even as over the days, they tried to be their own version of nice.

It wouldn't work. For as long as they were around, she would hate them.

Ree turned to the two living men, opening her mouth to speak but couldn't. No voice came out. What was she supposed to say without sounding crazy? Oh fuck it, she already was. Closing her mouth and swallowing the saliva that gathered in it, she started, slowly with much hesitance, "I... see s-"

"Ree?" Sam came down, creaking some stairs with heavy feet. His form appeared, leaned on the rail when he spotted the ones standing in his living room with the girl, "What's going on? What happened?''

His eyes flicked back and forth between the three, he was wearing his usual home attire with slightly disheveled hair. He was probably lying in bed before coming down.

"I believe there is something seriously wrong with your cousin, Sam," Ree frowned at those deadpanned words, what did they think of her? That she was just peachy after the events of Mission, losing her parents and then not remembering all of that? Incapable of recalling and having to read journals and listen to voice recordings from her past selves? What about that would leave her without problems?

"Yeah, I saw her cutting the other night," he slowly jabbed his thumb behind his shoulder pointing back upstairs, "Is it really that bad, the voices?"

He turned his gaze to Ree halfway through his sentence, looking for some sort of answer from anybody.

No response was supplied for a long while as they stared at Sam, Ree occasionally wiping at her damp eyes, her arms wrapped around herself and face settled in a pout.

"Did she tell you about these 'voices?'" Prowl looked to Sam after sparing a glance to Ree. The boy nodded.

"What can we do?" Sam stepped off the last two stairs, his hand still lingering on the wooden rail.

Ratchet sent him a pointed look, " _You_ can go find your parents and tell them we'll have Smokescreen as a psychiatrist from now on."

Ree's cousin sighed, puffing out his cheeks with the exhale, he made his way to the backyard where his parents are usually at during the day.

The girl watched him out, trying to occupy herself from the staring eyes of the other two in the room. She didn't want to talk anymore, but she didn't want to say that. She didn't want to offend or run away. Was this her only chance?

Was this a one time thing to get help?

They were already switching her psychiatrist, this couldn't be the only time. They seemed determined to help her, and if their familiar behavior was anything to go by, she'd say they've tried to help before.

Her mind had since calmed down and began to think logically again, she could understand them and wanted them to care. She was alone, but a feeling that she didn't have to be encompassed her.

They were willing to try and believe her. But she couldn't downright say she saw spirits, the Decepticons, deceased from a war.

But who was this "Smokescreen?" He was another psychiatrist that would be a repeat of Dr. Harold - very ineffective - or would he actually be able to help her? Was he qualified? She did not know here, and barely knew these two.

Where did they even come from? Were they family friends? They seemed to be people that could be trusted. She didn't doubt their skill, but why waste so much time on her? What was so special about her?

What would happen, if she agreed to switch psychiatrists? Would it be better for her?

"Who's 'Smokescreen?'" She ignored the spirits, who shifted in her vision.

Prowl stood straighter, tilting his chin up in a look of authority, "Smokescreen is my brother, and an excellent specialist in mental health."

"Will I get more medication?" Ree frowned, she was off her current medicine and did not want to continue to take them.

"We'll leave that up to him. It depends on what exactly he finds. He might prescribe some, if he sees fit. But for the most part, he will serve as a therapist," Prowl led her outside, a hand hovering behind her lower back, "He's friendly, and knows what he's doing."

They stepped outside, heading towards the fluorescent yellow ambulance parked along the curb. It was a wonder why they weren't attracting attention. Or maybe it was because they came by so often, the neighborhood became used to it.

Ratchet opened the back to the emergency vehicle, and she climbed in silently. Ree didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't want to acknowledge the cuts, or the spirits, or her voice.

Dread twisted her stomach, she knew she was in trouble with the leader of the Decepticons. She avoided looking at where he stood, just outside the vehicle, in the shade of a nearby tree. She knew he was burning a hole in her head.

She knew there was hell to pay later.

And he knew she knew, they could all hear her thoughts. It made her highly uncomfortable. It was an invasion of privacy.

The doctor sat her down on the stretcher inside, turning away to grab a few materials. He set them down next to her one by one, and then carefully pulled up her sleeves, "Did you wrap them yourself?"

She silently nodded, watching with an irritated look.

He carefully began unwrapping her ruined bandages, the one on her palm especially gross. It was yellow. The rest was spotted with dried, and some fresh, blood.

Sighing, Ratchet threw away the old bandages and fixed her up with new ones. He cleaned out the cuts, stitched up her palm and wrapped them.

Ree watched him as he did so, unfazed by the blood and cuts.

Prowl stood just outside the ambulance, hand rested on the open door. He looked disturbed.

Megatron watched her with a critical eye. It was hard to believe he wasn't human; that he was a giant robotic being.

Whether or not he had an actual sexual attraction to her was a mystery. She didn't know if h even had sexual feelings as a robot, but he definitely knew how to use it against her. Those nights he'd haunt her dreams, making them nightmares.

Ree was afraid to sleep, and afraid to be awake. He was everywhere.

He knew her weaknesses, her thoughts, what made her submiss. He knew how to bring her down and do what he says. To emotionally and mentally abuse her.

A feeling of hopelessness washed over her. She couldn't escape him. She wouldn't. Because while she could run, she couldn't hide. He will find her. And break her.

She didn't dare test his ability to do so; his strength. He's proven himself enough.

Even the others didn't dare touch her in possible fear of their leader's anger. He was possessive over her, and would tear anybody apart should they touch what's his.

Ree frowned at the spirit, he normally gave her hell, but she was positive he had a punishment in store for her. What was she to do?

She couldn't help the fear that overtook her in that moment. Humans make rash decisions under pressure, she was no different.

The girl turned her attention to her hand, back into the real world. It sounded much quieter when she wasn't lost in her thoughts; the voices were loudest when she was disconnected from reality.

No words were exchanged between the three. Ratchet worked until there was nothing more to do, and they stood there. Pondering.

It was a comfortable silence at first, then it drew out too long. The voices were coming back. She didn't want them. She glanced minutely at Megatron, whose dangerous red gaze was still set on her, his expression eerily blank.

"Ree," Prowl called, gesturing her over. She stood from the stretcher and walked to the ledge, allowing him to help her down. Her arm ached. "I want you to be able to visit Smokescreen every Saturday, as you usually did with your previous psychiatrist."

The girl nodded, standing close to him to shield herself from the Decepticon leader's eyes.

"Let's go for a quick walk," he offered, "It's a nice day."

She nodded again, standing beside him as he led her down the sidewalk. It was late in the afternoon, the sun indistinguishable from the sheet of clouds covering the sky, but it was surely late in the afternoon.

None of the spirits followed her as they made their way through the neighborhood.

Ree enjoyed the sounds of the birds, and the gentle breeze that brushed up against her. It was slightly humid out.

Their feet carried them through town, they passed by stores and cafés. No words were said, even as Ree stopped at one of the last cafés, the smell of their food and drinks making her crave what they had.

Prowl knew eventually she'd want something, and opened the door for her. They stepped inside the small café. It was a very stereotypical, quaint café and Ree couldn't find herself to dislike it. In fact, she loved the odd sense of familiarity it gave her.

The police officer bought himself a coffee, and her a hot chocolate upon request. She wasn't in the mood to eat yet, but definitely wanted some good hot cocoa.

They took a seat at one of the booths, sipping their drinks at their leisure. They were in no rush.

After hanging around the café for a bit, enjoying the delicious smells of it until the they disappeared, the two walked out and continued on their aimless path. Or so it seemed aimless, Ree couldn't tell if Prowl was bringing her anywhere in particular.

The sky became a tad bit darker, whether it be from the lowering sun or thicker clouds, and they approached a lake. There was nobody around but them, making the place even more peaceful.

They went along the grass, coming short of stepping on the wet sand. The breeze was pushing the water onto the sands in miniature waves, creating small noises.

It was beautiful out here, Ree loved it. Prowl somehow knew she did, and she appreciated that.

At the far end of the lake, facing Tranquility, sat a lone dark figure that Ree hadn't noticed before. She could have sworn nobody was around.

The girl slowed her pace, seeming hesitant to continue. But Prowl had no fault in his step, until he noticed the slight decrease in her speed. Did he not see the person?

Ree couldn't make out who it was, but she knew he was male. They continued to approach him. Did Prowl know him? Was she meeting somebody new? Or did he just not see him?

They were soon very close to the figure, and Ree could see the features of the man. He was dark-skinned and had long dreads. His blue eyes were trained on the water, sitting on the very edge of the dry grass before it turned to sand.

She knew him. She's definitely seen him before, and heard of him. In her journals, she wrote about a man just like this.

 _Jazz,_ she stopped, staring at the spot he was sitting at. Prowl stood behind her, curious of what she was staring at.

"Do you want to sit here?" He offered.

The girl nodded slowly, settling down next to the spirit only she could see. He finally turned his head to look at her, a sad look in his eyes.

 _"Been a bit,"_ he started, but didn't continue. His gaze was already back on the water.

She blinked at him, then turned her attention to the lake. The trees were reflected against the gray lake, the clouds were darker as time went on.

When she stole a glance at Jazz, she saw him eyeing Prowl with a look of recognition. He knew him.

Ree didn't question it. It was a small world to her, and it was none of her business. If they knew each other, great. Maybe then she has mor connections to the officer than she thougt.

So the three of them sat there in silence, enjoying the small waves of the lake.


	13. Foreward

**Fun fact: this is the beginning of the Meteora album!**

 **Word count: 13** **6**

 **Chapter 13**

 **"Forward"**

There was no light.

Not when Jazz, or the other Decepticons were offlined. They got stuck in limbo.

Despite what they had wanted, the Well of Allsparks did not allow them to pass.

Instead, they were dropped in a human teenager's mind. A very troubled teenager.

Why it had happened, they'll never know.

But they were now trapped in her mind, and the only way out is either killing her and being sent to the pits - which was not ideal - or being revived. Probably an impossibility.

For now, they were sanctioned in the girl's mind.

She was a young girl with a vulnerable mind.

They could watch through her eyes, listen through her ears, etc. They could hear her every thought and feel her emotions.

The Decepticons used it to their advantage.


	14. Don't Stay

**Fun fact:** **Castle of Shards was originally a story I created inspired by Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas. The name was recycled and used for this**

 **Word count:** **3,07** **1**

 **Chapter 14**

 **"Don't Stay"**

The little laps of water licking the shore soon calmed. The sun was going down, birds receded to their nests and crickets took their place.

Jazz and Prowl sat on either side of her, left and right respectively. They were both quiet, enjoying watching the water as she was wondering about the two men on either side of her.

The spirit had some connection to Prowl. She didn't know if it was because they've met before, or if Jazz just remembers him from being with her. The spirit looked like he so desperately wanted to speak to Prowl, that he wanted to touch him. The yearning in his blue eyes was painfully obvious.

 _Know him?_ Ree eyed him, he was currently staring at the water, but not seeing. He'd glance at Prowl occasionally.

 _"We go way back,"_ he muttered distractedly, the lake invisible to his eyes. He spoke no more than that sentence.

Ree didn't want to poke into his business any more than she already has. But the curiosity remained. She hoped it didn't bother him, since he could hear what she was currently thinking.

As odd as it was, the girl found herself trusting Jazz. It felt like she's known him since forever, even more than her family. No matter her memory, he was always familiar. Not only was he in her head all the time, but she knew from her audio and written recordings that he's been around since the attack in Mission City that caused her amnesia and other memory loss.

She was tempted to ask Prowl about Jazz, but there would be no reason to.

If Jazz was important to Prowl and vice versa, they would share. But it's otherwise irrelevant. Ree wouldn't pry.

Glancing at Jazz, she saw the look of gratitude at her thoughts in his eyes. But he also appeared to be holding his tongue. He wanted to tell her something. Ree told herself to be patient, he'll tell her when he's ready.

His shoulders seem to relax at that, and Ree turned her attention back to the water. The waves have since calmed, and the sky was darkening to a blue from the set sun, turning everything blue from it as well.

They had to have been sitting there for at least an hour before she realized it was becoming very dark. What time is it?

"Shouldn't I be home now?" the girl asked with a tentative small voice, seeing Prowl glance at her from her peripheral vision.

He sighed, "Yes, but your family knows I'm watching over you," shifting a bit on the grass, he continued, "I thought you might appreciate the fresh air and walk."

"I do," she nodded, "It was very nice."

"That's good," a hint of a smile came up on his face, "I enjoyed it too."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Ree occasionally smiling to herself thinking over her day. It went from absolute shit to very enjoyable. She could see the accomplishment in Prowl's expression.

"Do you want to start heading back now?" He asked.

Ree observed the dark setting, then turned to look at the officer, "Sure."

He stood from the ground with ease - and if she was mistaken, she'd say with grace no male can achieve - and held out his hand for her to take, which she did gratefully. She was pulled up onto her feet.

Prowl didn't stand much taller than her. He's roughly a few inches taller, but quite short compared to most men. He had a lithe build; he was male but had a sort of feminine look to him. It didn't make him any less masculine, just more... graceful.

His body was that of a male, but he had a broader, more protruding chest. His waist was smaller and his hips wider. Being off duty, he was wearing casual clothing that included a tight fitting shirt that complimented his shape.

His face was clean of any facial hair, not one was seen. He had rich blue eyes, looking almost like contacts with the saturation of them. He had a delicate jaw - another possibly feminine quality - and high cheekbones.

They were very subtle differences that made a larger difference. It wasn't something noticeable unless one looked hard enough, but it was definitely there. He was probably one of the most attractive men she's seen.

Blushing, she took a step back from him and let go of his hand.

By the look in his face, he was studying her too. _What did he see?_

 _"Somethin' equ'lly beautiful,"_ Jazz stated from behind her. She turned to see him, he was still lounging on the grass. He shifted to a more casual position; one of his legs was stretched out and the other had the knee pulled up. His arms were behind him, propping him up.

He was a lot like Prowl considering his body, though he was bigger around his limbs. They both looked equally fit, just Jazz was a little bulkier.

He too had blue eyes, they were a stark contrast to his dark skin and hair, very unusual for his color. He was of an incredibly dark brown, his dreads almost darker. They were long, just below his shoulder blades, and weren't in the large hairtie around his wrist.

He had a bit of hair on his jawline, not exactly stubble, but not a full on beard. It was very stylized facial hair. Barely any hair was seen above his full lips.

Though having similar cheekbones to Prowl, his jaw was strong and the facial hair complimented it.

They both were highly attractive men, and Ree couldn't help but admire that.

Jazz watched her with content expression, amused by her observations. And maybe she was feeding his ego.

Prowl waited patiently for her to start walking. He stood watching her and the spot she was staring at.

Ree frowned, Jazz was making no move to stand. Was he not going? She repeated the question to him.

He gave her a sad smile, _"Sorry, baby girl. I gotta stay here."_ Nodding to Prowl, he encouraged her forward, _"Ya can find me anywhere ya find peace. I can't be 'round ya when ya not content."_

Ree didn't like that. She wanted Jazz around, she liked him. He was nice.

 _"n' good lookin', I know,"_ he sent a cheeky, if not charming, grin.

Playfully rolling her eyes, she turned away and began walking. Prowl walked with her, unjudging. The girl occasionally glanced behind her, sad that Jazz couldn't come with her.

His dark figure grew distant and still unmoving as they rounded the lake.

The officer placed his hand on her back, leading her up the embankment. They took their time down the road towards the town, the lights beautiful in the dark. It wasn't exactly like a city with golden lights, but it was still very pretty and similar, just less busy.

A gentle breeze brushed against her face and through her hair. It was empowering and inspiring.

"Were you talking to one of them back there?" Prowl questioned. It wasn't condescending, just curious. Ree mulled over her answer, watching the road pass under her feet before she looke back up at the slightly distant town.

"Yes," she stated, adding with a smaller voice, "He's the only good one."

"Out of how many?" He inquired.

Ree sighed, "Six."

Nodding, Prowl was silent for a minute, thinking of another question. He sucked in a breath, "What do the rest of them do?"

"Bad things."

It was left at that, not wanting to ruin their nice walk home. The blue sky was becoming closer to black and the town lights were brighter, not as contrasting as when everything was blue though.

Prowl stood close to her in a protective manner, and it definitely made her feel safe, and cared for.

There was a small flutter in her stomach.

Distracted, she leaned too far into her right foot when she took a step, brushing against Prowl's arm on accident. She fixed her balance and sent a sheepish smile up to him.

His mouth quirked up, and she quickly looked back down, blushing.

What was this feeling side of her? Why was she suddenly so shy and flustered? Has she felt this way before? Surely her past selves would tell her if she did.

If this was... If this was _love_... Ree didn't know what to do, her little internal conflict consuming her thoughts as she walked alongside the person of interest.

She was way too young for him. She was sixteen, he was in his possible mid to late twenties, if not more.

Did it matter if he was ten years older than her? What did the law state? Would it be statutory rape if they dated? Or if they had sexual intercourse. But wasn't she of the age of consent?

Being an officer, he'd surely follow the law. He just seemed like that kind of guy.

The girl let her shoulders slump, she had no chance with him. Besides, who would want to be in a relationship with someone who has memory loss? It was too much work.

Unless she was back on her memory medication, which helped tremendously.

Did he even have an interest in her, or was he just being a good friend?

"Something the matter?" He asked, noticing her slouch.

She shook her head, picking it up to look at the town again, "I just wish I could remember this day."

"Well," He brought out a pen and pad and began scribbling something on it, "Tell your future selves you can call me any time, and we can do this again. Whenever you need to clear your head."

He peeled the paper off the pad and handed it to her. She carefully took it and examined the ten digit number with hyphens splitting it up. Did he... Did he just give her his number?

His handwriting was so damn neat, and had a cursive feel to it. It was in blue pen, and was written very lightly. The paper wasn't even dented from it.

"Thank you," she muttered shyly, slipping the little paper in her pocket.

The crickets were chirping and some bugs flew around, a few moths were around the occasional streetlight. They were just entering the town.

Not many cars were out at this time, but they blew a nice wind onto the two as they walked down the street, heading back the way they came.

The street was dark, the bakeries, cafes, restaurants, flower shops, and the lot were mostly closed. Some were opened and casted a soft glow on the street, along with the streetlights and running cars.

"We should go there sometime," Ree murmured distractedly at an interesting restaurant. It wasn't too big, wasn't too small. The atmosphere was welcoming and the lighting wasn't too dark, the windows were above each booth and there was a patio with a few more tables.

It wasn't too busy of a restaurant, in the sense of a successful kind of mellow business. It wasn't overly crowded.

Ree breathed in the smell, getting a sense of nostalgia from the town.

They walked on the left side of the road, on the sidewalk. Prowl walked right next to the curb, putting her farther away from the road. It was a protective gesture.

If it was possible, it became even darker as time went on.

The two of them entered her neighborhood, most of the lights in the houses were off. It was late at night, the walk had to have taken at least an hour. She enjoyed it.

They approached her house, the ambulance had since left and the police cruiser remained, seeing as it was Prowl's vehicle. When they reached the driveway, they slowed their walk. This is the end of her day, but she wasn't ready to lose it.

No spirits were hanging around outside.

Prowl stopped at the doorway, opening it for Ree and allowing her to step in. Only, he didn't follow. He stood holding the door open but made no move to come inside.

She frowned and told herself he had to leave. The girl stayed in the doorway, turning around to look at the officer. His expression was curious, not knowing what she was doing or why she stopped.

Stepping down, she slowly went to wrap her arms around his waist. Her hands landed on his back, folding over each other and she pressed her cheek to his collar. Her head was just under his chin if she ducked enough. She inhaled, and then exhaled.

Using his shoulder to keep the outside door open, he hugged her back with the same speed she did. He set his chin on her head.

She felt him take a deep breath as she did.

"Thank you for today," she muttered into his shoulder, "I liked it."

"You're welcome. And I liked it too."

They stayed there for a few minutes, taking in each other's warmth and scent. Or maybe that was just her. She had to be feeling something with him. But the question is, did he reciprocate it?

It's his job to be nice, and he's a family friend. Maybe he's been with her for a long time, and they were close. Her journals never stated him before a certain point after school began though.

She couldn't possibly be with him though, the thought came and hit her like a truck. He couldn't be with her.

It didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach; the feeling of having a crush. Was it a gut feeling? Would she continue to experience? Either way, she liked him.

Reluctantly pulling back from him, she smiled, and turned to walk inside. "Good night."

"Night, Ree," he stepped back, but continued to hold the door open until she was inside. She held the front door open for a bit, not sure who should close theirs first. Prowl let go of the door, amused by her hesitance to close hers.

She watched him step away and towards his car, though made no rush to get to it. Sighing, the girl pushed the front door closed and locked it.

It was peacefully quiet, everyone was asleep, including Mojo. Not a single bark or the click of clawes on the hard wood floor.

Ree wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. She didn't want her day to end, even though it was already over.

Sighing, she lightly trudged up the stairs, careful not to make them creak or have her shoes make too much noise. Halfway up the steps, she slipped off her shoes and carried them by the heel in one hand. She padded up the stairs and to her room where she gently opened and closed the door.

It was no surprise that she found the Decepticons spirits loitering around the room. They didn't say anything to her or intruded her thoughts as she began to strip out of her clothes. She had worn multiple layers.

Not one spirit made a comment as she stood mostly bare of clothes. She didn't care, they didn't care.

They observed her though with blank stares or just simply ignored her.

That was fine by her as long as they didn't ruin her bad-turned-good day.

The girl prepared her recordings for tomorrow and settled into bed, lying on her back to stare at the ceilin and think. She didn't want to look at the spirits in her room. She'd probably be seeing them in her dreams anyway.

A sense of dread filled her when she was reminded of what Megatron had threatened should she speak of them. What was he going to do?

He didn't say anything to her since she left earlier in the day. He didn't follow. In fact, she forgot about him while she was having a good time. Her mind was elsewhere.

She hadn't considered the consequences he'd rule out on her, and she honestly didn't want to find out.

The girl frowned at the ceiling. Did she even want to sleep? Did she want to face the Decepticon leader in her dreams?

It was hard to grasp that they were giant robotic beings. _Dead_ ones who were _sentient_ and could disguise themselves as _humans_.

Ree paused.

Was _Jazz_ one of them?

Her past selves never mentioned that, but did she write about the Decepticons either? She definitely remembers them but has forgotten about Jazz multiple times.

Was there something she's missing?

None of the spirits helped her - not that she was entirely expecting it - so she glanced over. Some offered their attention but nothing more.

Were they just waiting to get into her dreams? To torture her as she slept? Or were they seriously just silently watching her, no antagonizing. Just... _observing._

It wasn't that unnerving, she was quite used to them. It was just the fact that they weren't _doing_ anything.

What were they plotting? There's no way they'd just stand there and leave her be. They're up to something. They have to be.

Right? She glanced at each one of them again, Megatron was no longer looking at her as he was before. He didn't look to be in deep thought staring at the wall with his head turned away. It was more like he knew she was looking, and he pretended he didn't notice. Or just purposely ignored her.

Looking back up at the ceiling, she noticed all the little scuffs and scrapes, the bumps of paint. It was when she stared at it too long that it no longer looked like a simple white ceiling.

Ree rolled onto her left side, facing the wall and away from them. She felt herself relax and evened out her breathing.


	15. Somewhere I Belong

**Fact:** **Chester Bennington died on this day, a year ago.**

 **Word count: 3,361**

 **Chapter 15**

 **"Somewhere I Belong"**

Sleep did not come to her that night.

Not only was she upset over the fact that she'd lose her memories, but the fact she felt threatened by the spirits hanging around her, just waiting to torment her in her dreams was enough to keep her up all night.

At some point early in the morning, she forced herself to stay awake. She would not give in.

Four came by soon enough, and she had it by that time and got up.

The sun hadn't started rising yet, but Ree could see the black sky was turning to the faintest of blues.

The girl sat up in her bed, the blanket pooling in her lap. She swung her legs over the side of her bed. She hadn't bothered to put on any night clothes earlier, so she was without them besides from her briefs.

She didn't really care. The present spirits have seen her naked numerous times. Besides, they were in her head, they know her thoughts. Any and every privacy vanished when they arrived.

They had shifted a bit during the night. They looked exhausted. Blackout looked to her, _"This is why you get your rest."_

 _I didn't want to sleep_. Ree glanced at herself in the mirror, seeing her nude body. She felt okay about it today, enjoying the exposed skin. She slipped on some baggy clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She did her business quickly and quietly and returned to her room to turn off her alarm and make her bed. She didn't fix it often, but she had nothing better to do at the moment.

The sun was rising quickly, the sky was still dark but light enough to cast a soft glow in her dark room, which was facing the street, and lights from outside shone on the walls and ceiling.

Ree left her room and the spirits behind. They would surely follow, but they didn't seem to anymore.

Ree helped herself to some cereal, sitting at the island table, staring out the window into the yard. Halfway through her breakfast, she stood, cupping the bowl in her hands. One left the bowl in favor of opening the door.

The porch was cold under her bare feet. The grass in the yard was covered in dew, a couple birds were chirping, singing their morning songs. It was a tad bit lighter, the sky leaving behind the darkness. The sun still hadn't approached the horizon just yet.

The girl went to one of the chairs in the backyard, it had a cushion, so it wasn't covered in the water that collected overnight. She delicately sat in the chair, sitting right on the edge.

She continued to eat the cereal, observing the neatly kept grass. There were darker spots in the grass where she lightly stepped, her feet picking up the dew. Uncle Ron probably won't be happy, or maybe he won't notice.

Soon enough, she was drinking the last drops of milk, and she set the bowl behind her, the spoon inside.

The wait for morning was long, she had lied in bed for many hours during the night, tossing and turning. She just couldn't sleep.

Her mind went to one of the main causes; Prowl. He was such an odd man, had a bit of mystery to him. He was so kind to her, genuinely wanted to help her and even set her up with a new therapist, his brother, Smokescreen.

They had weird names, but she didn't want to question it aloud. Maybe they were just nicknames, or codenames?

She wanted to be able to remember him. To have an actual friendship with him, to have a chance. She didn't even know if she was going to see him this day. The girl had school this entire week, and he had no reason to be around her.

Well, maybe besides checking up on her, or if she called him. She remember the note that she slipped into her pocket yesterday, though they were in the clothes she wore then. The number written down on the piece of paper was in her room, safe and sound and where she can easily get it.

Prowl had understood her. He knew she had memory loss, knew that she wouldn't remember him but he tried to gain her trust anyway, fully knowing that she recorded everything in her journals. The girl has stopped using her glasses with the hidden camera, she didn't entirely like the way she looked with them. And everyone always came up to her like, "I didn't know you had glasses! When did you get them? How long have you had them?" And she would not be able to tell them due to her memory.

Sighing, she folded her hands in her lap, sitting up straight. The golden light of the morning was just licking the top of the horizon, pushing the blue higher in the sky. There were few visible stars, and the satellites floating up there shone brightly. The moon was just off to the side, not yet having set. It was one of those days where it'd hang in the sky even though the sun was rising or there too. There'd be days where it'd be there during daylight, but no where to be found at night, or vice versa. The moon and its orbit was such a fickle to her.

Her short hair barely moved in the small breeze that swept by, the strands having been too short.

It was by no means boring outside. It lacked action, but the peaceful scene was enough to keep her entertained for a couple hours as she sat out there. Examining everything Mother Nature had to offer her. The grass, the trees, how they blew in the wind, the sky brightening, birds flying around and chirping.

Maybe she could convince Uncle Ron to get a bird feeder? Although, that might make weeds and unwanted plants sprout from the ground. She knew how much he liked to have consistent grass. It'd make it a lot more interesting out here.

The nights out in Tranquility were usually a tad bit below room temperature, or even chilly. Ree found it to be such an odd thing how it could be so hot during the day, then so cold at night. That's just how it was in Nevada.

She took a deep breath, she had no way of telling the time but she was sure it was getting close to having to get ready for school. The girl stood and stretched, delicately picking up her bowl and making her way back inside the house.

 **...**

 **~ o Castle of Shards o ~**

 **...**

Ree made her way out of school when the final bell rang, taking her time to get out. She was in no rush, especially since she didn't want to get pushed around in the mass of other students trying to leave.

When she did finally make her way down the stairs, she noticed there was no Uncle Ron or his car, no Sam either. Instead, parked on the curb closest to her, a police cruiser sat. A man was leaned up against the passenger door, arms crossed and scanning the students around him.

His eyes landed on her, and he gestured her over with his hand. She complied, stepping down the last steps and walking across the large sidewalk area. She slipped through a couple crowds before finally approaching the cop. She could feel the stares on her.

"You're going to be coming with me today, I want you to meet my brother," he politely opened the passenger door for her, "Name's-"

"-Prowl, I know," she slipped into the seat. After setting down her backpack in front of her feet, she noticed the door hadn't closed yet. When she looked up at him, she saw he was observing her with a questioning look.

Frowning, he stated rather than questioned, "You didn't sleep."

The girl chose to say nothing on the matter, simply shaking her head. Sighing, Prowl closed the door and rounded his car to get in the driver's seat. He started up the engine with a powerful rev, exciting a few people outside.

"Why am I going to see your brother today? I thought it'd be Saturdays," Ree asked, keeping her eyes forward, watching the school and the stares being left behind as they pulled out of the lot.

"Well, we thought it'd be best if you saw him both Saturdays and any day you wanted." He said, one arm casually on the wheel as he looked both ways, before driving forward through an intersection, "And we thought it'd be appropriate if you went today as well, as a starter. Seems like you'll need it too, since you stayed up all night. Do you still remember yesterday?"

"Yeah," she grimaced, "I do."

He watched her for a second before returning his sharp blue eyes to the road. "Smokescreen is going to be entirely professional with you during your sessions, but today is more of a get-to-know. Maybe build a bit of trust with him today? I know your previous psychiatrist didn't work too well," he went on, knowing she was listening and acknowledging in her own way, but she chose to not comment. "Being from a special military division, we have a... different take, so to speak, on medicine. Whatever is going on in that head of yours, and anything physical, we can help."

She nodded silently, grateful for the offer and the chance for a better psychiatrist.

It was a long drive, perhaps more than an hour, before they arrived at a large plot of land that was taken up by fields of Humvees, planes and other vehicles. They surrounded a big tarmac area and a humongous building. Ree couldn't put enough emphasis on the sheer size of this place. The building was like a mash of a warehouse and an office building? It was roughly three or four stories high, but as they passed the gate where Prowl gave identification and towards the opening bay door, she realized it was like a warehouse inside.

There were walkways and catwalks everywhere. They lined the walls and the center of the hangar. Computers and other tech was scattered all over the place, people walking here and there. The fluorescent lights' light somehow could reach the floor from all the way up on the ceiling. Just how bright were they?

Windows lined the walkways around the walls, and large doors, lead into more rooms and hallways. This place was so big! And for what?

A large robotic emblem was decorated on the wall that had no windows or doors. It was the only blank wall in the hangar. Was that their military division's logo or something? What did it represent?

Her mind drew a blank as she stared at it. The floor was lined with yellow and black striped tape, to caution the way. It surrounded the areas around the computers and empty spaces for _something_ that took up the area in front of a rather tall catwalk. The tape signaled a place for Prowl to drive through, she realized as they made their way down that way. How long have they been here? Were there more crazy places like this?

"This is our temporary base," Prowl stated, as if sensing her thoughts, "We'll probably be moving to a more... secluded area in the future. But for now, we reside here."

"This place is... incredible. And huge," she gaped, leaning forward to look at the ceiling. It was scary, the ceiling was so high!

Prowl let out an airy chuckle, "Indeed it is."

He maneuvered his car to the right into a separate hangar. It was darker in here, the walls lined with darker paint. A few single lights hung from the ceiling above a lineup of more vehicles. All kinds of vehicles! There were trucks, cars, _super_ cars, motorcycles, and a few empty spots. "What are these all used for?"

She didn't know she had said it aloud until he answered, "They're for undercover missions."

"Are you on a mission?" Ree asked with curiosity. He neatly parked his car to the right of the large flamed semi. It was massive and completely dwarfed the police cruiser.

Prowl stepped out and opened the door for her, and she stepped out. The girl went to get her backpack but he stopped her, "You can leave that here, I'm going to take you home later." He went back to their topic at hand, "I'm not on a mission though we do use these vehicles a lot for daily uses as well. I can only drive this one here," he patted the top of the cruiser, "Because I own it. The other vehicles are owned by others."

"Will I meet them?"

"Yes, momentarily," he nodded, leading her out of the large but slightly smaller than the first hangar with a hand on her back. He smiled, "This place, though large, can easily make you lost if you don't know your way around."

They reentered the main hangar, and made their way towards another large door opening adjacent to the one for the vehicles. Instead of leading to another hangar, it became a corridor. The first overly large door on their right he took her in. It was a mess hall of a sort, bench tables and round tables littered the place, most were folded up and stored against the far wall for later. Quite a number of soldiers were in here, including a certain bunch sitting around a round table that the officer walked them towards.

A dark skinned man's attention landed on the two, throwing up a hand in greeting with a smile, "Hey, Prowl! Is this Ree?"

The men around the table turned, including two that had striking resemblances to Prowl looked to them, one grinned and spoke, "About time you showed up. We were just beginning to get bored of BS waiting for you."

"Well, it is quite a long drive." He nudged Ree, and pointed to the man, "That's my older brother, Smokescreen." He had lighter hair, and his outfit revolved more around casual red and blue attire, predominantly white. She couldn't see him as dressing patriotic, but having a sort of theme going to his outfit. Prowl gestured to the other man that looked like him, "And that's my younger brother, Bluestreak."

She nodded quietly, a little uncomfortable with the attention on her.

"Why don't you join us for a game of BS?" Smokescreen offered with a gentle smile, "You know how to play right?"

"I think so." The girl glanced to Prowl for approval. He nodded and nudged her forward, grabbing extra chairs for the both of them. He kindly remained with her as a familiar face to be around among strangers. The men scooted to make room, and she slid her chair in, leaving a little room for Prowl to be included, even though he declined to play.

They dealt a new game of BS, and played.

The first round of the card game ended with her winning fourth out of the nine of them. Smokescreen praised her, "Not bad, not bad. You're a lot better at lying than I expected."

"I can be when I want to be," she stated quietly, accepting her new hand of cards. Prowl was watching her play, examining her cards and making no sign of whether she was lying or not. The men were hoping he'd give some sort of sign but he was of no help as they repetitively glanced up at him every one of her turns.

Ree found that she was quite fond of Prowl's brothers, and the other men who she learned the names of very quickly. One was actually the head of this operation, or at least he stated, the co-leader. His name was William, but preferred Will. The others referred to him interchangeably as Will or Lennox. Another was Robert Epps, but everyone called him Epps. He was the first one to notice them walk in.

Will, the girl learned, was a terrible liar. He gave off a certain sign that she quickly learned to be used when he lied; rubbing his nose. He did it to be casual but she knew. Smokescreen was the absolute best when it came to lying, no one could ever tell when he lied. And he was damn good at this game too.

The men found that Ree liked to pick out her cards that she'd play next turn ahead of time. She had them face down on the table right after she'd play. They could barely tell when she was lying.

There was one instance during the game where she completely forgot what card she had to play. She forgot which way they went on the sequential order; backwards or forwards? Prowl offered her the answer, which was so obvious. A blush crept up on her, and she immediately went to blame her memory loss for the out of the blue forgetfulness.

After some more rounds of the game, and a few of Rummy, shared laughs and stories, Ree felt quite... involved. These men had no qualms with her, no judgement. They were so kind to her, yet very competitive.

Smokescreen was less intimidating as time went on, he was a playful guy and most definitely knew how to play card games. He spoke very calmly, almost too calmly but not in an uptight way. He was very loose with his style.

Bluestreak on the other hand, was boisterous and full of life. He had an innocent aura around him, as though he were very young. No doubt, his older brothers happily spoiled him with happiness. She smiled at her cards, thinking of the brothers as she waited for her turn in their last game of BS. One could just see the affection in their eyes as they looked at and spoke to each other. Their interactions were fascinating to Ree, it was like their family bond went deeper.

The youngest of them spoke insanely fast, but was still understandable. Just a lot to take in sometimes. And he didn't speak fast in a bad way to where he was just dying to speak again. He had no problem listening and waiting his turn. Though sometimes, the other men had to cut him off before he went on for too long.

"Seeing Prowl here, I assume we are playing without any gambling involved?" A voice cut through their midway game of BS. They all looked up to see a very tall man with neatly kept facial hair, his head hair a little more messy, but in a good way. He held a huge amount of authority and had an aura that demanded attention and respect, but it was... soft? He immediately struck her as a caring leader.

"Prime!" Bluestreak greeted with a smile, "I didn't expect you to come here."

He curtly bowed his head in return, a small smile on his face, "Well, I came to see how Prowl was doing, since it had been about five hours since he returned to base, yet hadn't reported to me?"

Had it really been _five hours_? The called out officer's eyes widened comically as he straightened in his seat, "Right! Sorry, sir. I... got distracted." He gestured to the table. Ree found him to be so out of character being startled by this man. Catching her eye, Prowl introduced her, "Ree, this is the leader of this entire operation, Optimus Prime."

Another crazy codename? It had a nice ring to it though. She offered a shy smile, "Hi."


End file.
